Oneshots Through The Heart
by RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: A series of oneshots centering around the relationships, romantic or platonic, of the characters of Ninjago. Rated T just to be safe. Contains yaoi. Completed.
1. Choose A Third Option (Cole x Nya x Jay)

**Is the title a reference to "You Give Love A Bad Name"? Why yes, yes it is.**

**Now, before we begin, this oneshot takes place after episode 34, so there will obviously be spoilers. I'm also going to be going with this headcanon of mine that the Ninja (and the others) end up moving into an apartment place courtesy of Cyrus. Doesn't really affect much, though.**

**Note: None of these oneshots are canon to one another, so don't worry.**

**For our first oneshot, here's a scenario for everyone's favourite love triangle!**

**One last note, I do not own Ninjago. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nya slouched against the wall of her apartment room, resting her face in her hands. _What am I going to do?_ she wondered, her mind still swimming with thoughts of Cole and Jay. _I can't break up with Jay…but then there's Cole…_

The slamming of a door interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see her brother beaming in her direction, his smile soon fading when he saw the distraught look on her face. "What's wrong, Nya? Did something happen?"

She shrugged. "No," she muttered. "Not yet, anyway."

Kai went to her side, nudging her shoulder gently. "Well, c'mon, cheer up!" he said, forcing a smile. "Not much of a reason to be upset. I mean, the Overlord's dead, and Zane's actually alive… If anything, we have quite a few reasons to be happy, don't we?"

Nya didn't reply; instead, she looked away from Kai's prying gaze, folding her arms across her chest. "How… How are Cole and Jay doing?" she asked.

Kai snorted. "They're at it again. After we found out about Zane, they pretty much went back to arguing with each other over…" He trailed off when the realization hit him. "Wait…are you still upset over that silly Love Tester thing?"

"A little… I want to choose between them, but I just can't! There's all this pressure on me to just decide and get it over with already, but I can't choose!"

Kai watched as his sister sank slowly onto the ground, resting her chin on her knees and staring at the wall ahead. He didn't know what to say that would make her feel any better, feeling that whatever he did say might backfire. He eventually sat on the ground next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder, before finally speaking.

"You know…a machine can't tell you who you should love. No kind of technology is that accurate. Hell, you could go back there and try again, and it'd probably be a different person this time."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"You never know. And, listen, if you're still convinced that a machine can tell you who your perfect match is, then consider this: How have Cole and Jay both been treating you? Has one been treating you better than the other? Or are they just trying to one-up each other when it comes to impressing you?"

Nya leaned back, trying to remember what they did after finding out about the Love Tester. "You're right. That kinda does help me, Kai. Thanks."

Kai gave his sister a hug, smiling. "No problem. And if it were my decision, any guy who tries to compete with another guy for you isn't worth being with."

He held out a hand for Nya, which she gratefully took, and helped her up. "I think I know what to do now," she said, heading for the door.

Kai walked over to the small couch, lying down and grabbing the TV remote. "Oh, really? What're you gonna do?"

She smirked. "You'll find out," she said, shutting the door behind her.

~o~o~o~o~

"Screw off, Jay!" Cole yelled, shoving the lightning ninja away roughly. "If Nya wants to be with me, why can't you just deal with it?"

Jay stomped back towards him, kicking him in the stomach. "Oh, go eat dirt, tutu boy! You know she likes me better! Otherwise, we wouldn't still be dating!"

"What did you just call me?!" Cole grabbed Jay by his shirt front, raising a fist and preparing to punch him in the jaw. "I'll give you three damn seconds to take that back before I-"

A door shut behind him, and Cole looked over his shoulder to see Nya standing by the door, hands on her hips. "What's happening?" she asked. "Didn't you say you wouldn't fight anymore?"

Jay shoved Cole away, smiling. "Nothing, Nya! We're just…" He paused and glared at Cole before continuing. "…disagreeing with each other."

Cole scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. You started it, Sparky." He smirked when Jay glared again. "So, what do you need?"

Nya came closer. "I just wanted to tell you two…I've made my decision."

The two ninja grinned, their eyes lighting up in anticipation. "Well, don't keep us waiting, tell us!" Cole insisted.

"Yeah, this has gone on long enough!" Jay added. "Please, come on!"

Nya took a deep breath before replying. "I choose…neither of you."

Cole and Jay both took a step back, their mouths gaping. "Wh-what?" Jay stammered. "B-but…aren't we…"

"That's another thing, Jay. I decided I'm…breaking up with you," she said. Her voice sounded strained, as though she were having difficulty even voicing the words.

Cole's thick eyebrows furrowed. "What about me?" he asked.

"That's just it. I don't want to be with either of you." When Cole and Jay exchanged bewildered glances, she explained further. "If you guys really cared about me, you wouldn't even be trying to compete for my attention. If anything, you'd ignore what the Love Tester said and you'd move on."

"But… But you listened to what it said, didn't you?" Jay retorted weakly. "Shouldn't you have moved on, too?"

Nya nodded. "Yeah, I should have, and I'm not happy I didn't move on sooner, but at least that gave me a chance to see what you would do if I were ever interested in another guy."

"I never started the fights, though," Cole said. "Jay over here was the only one who started arguing with me whenever he saw the two of us together!"

"Yeah, but you kept retaliating. You never ignored him or tried to make the fighting stop!"

Cole and Jay fell silent, looking down at the ground as Nya continued. "You guys were so focused on trying to compete to impress me than actually trying to make me happy." She folded her arms. "I know that might sound selfish, but my point still stands: I choose neither of you, and I don't care what you say about it." She turned and headed for the door, but not before adding, "And I hope you two can sort out your issues with each other soon."

She slammed the door behind her, and Jay and Cole sighed heavily, slumping onto the floor beside each other. "We blew it," they said in unison, turning to glare at the other.

"Well, I hope you're happy," Jay growled. "Thanks to you, Nya hates me, and she'll probably never speak to me again."

"My fault? If anything this is your…" Cole gritted his teeth, then slouched. "No… Nya's right. We shouldn't be fighting."

Jay's gaze softened. "Yeah… She probably hates us both now…"

They were both quiet for a long moment, not daring to make eye contact with each other. Cole brushed his long bangs out of his eyes, and hesitantly stretching his hand out towards Jay.

The redhead stared at Cole, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"Let's… Let's make a truce, okay?" Cole suggested. "From here on out, no more fighting. How about it?"

Jay took a deep breath through his nose, then took Cole's hand, giving a small smile. "No more fighting."

~o~o~o~o~

Kai was flipping through the channels on the TV when Nya walked in, her expression not giving away any obvious emotion. "How did it go?" Kai asked, looking away from the TV.

"It went good," she said, walking over to sit on the couch next to her brother.

"You happy with your decision?"

Nya nodded. "In fact…I think I feel a lot better about it than I thought I would."

* * *

**Yeah... I might be a Jaya fan, but this is how I personally feel the love triangle will end up. Kind of.**

**Now, here's where you guys come in! Send in some oneshot requests for me, and I'll see if I can do them. It doesn't have to take place after the latest series finale, either! Since this oneshot series focuses on relationships, it could be all sorts of pairings. If you have a specific request, send it in via PM. Quick note, though, one pairing I won't doing is Self-centeredshipping, because I have no idea how that pairing works. Also, I will not be using anyone's OCs, so...yeah.**

**Now go, dear readers! Send in your oneshot requests!**


	2. Still Alive (Zane x PIXAL)

**Thank you too everyone who sent in their requests! Here is our next oneshot, for the Pixane pairing! Yay!**

**Warning, this contains spoilers for the ending of episode 34.**

* * *

PIXAL stared at the whirring machinery, green eyes wide with amazement. "Zane…you are still alive? You were able to survive?"

"Yes," the computerized voice said. "Much like the Overlord when he survived after the final battle, I, too, have become something of a virus."

The conveyor belt came to a stop, and PIXAL allowed a smile to grow on her face when she saw a very familiar shape in front of her. "Zane? Did you build this yourself?" It was another android, identical to Zane's old body, with the exception of light blue circuitry running up the sides of its face like PIXAL had.

"Yes. It is nearly complete, but there is still one part missing, and that would be the power source." PIXAL directed her attention to the empty hole in the android's chest, noting how it was the exact shape and size of his previous energy source.

"But there is no one who knows how to re-create it," she pointed out. "How will you be able to receive another power source?"

"It is possible that my father has blueprints for it in his old home in the Birchwood Forest," Zane replied. "You know where it is located, correct?"

"I will need to check my database, but I am almost certain that I know." PIXAL turned around and headed back the way she came. "I will leave for the Birchwood Forest now. I will return soon."

"Of course. I shall see you again, PIXAL."

The female android turned her head, giving one last wistful smile, and continued on her way.

~o~o~o~o~

It had taken close to an entire day to retrieve the blueprints, for they had been hidden away quite well, but PIXAL soon arrived back at Borg Industries, carrying the blueprints to build Zane's new power source. What she did not count on, however, was Cyrus noticing her walking in.

"PIXAL! Where have you been?" the man asked. "I haven't seen you since noon yesterday!" He noticed the blueprints in her hand. "What do you have there?"

PIXAL bowed to Cyrus. "I apologize for not informing you, but I went to the Birchwood Forest. I have found the blueprints for Zane's power source."

"Splendid! But I must ask… Why did you go looking for them?"

She sighed. "I was hoping to tell you later, to surprise you, but it appears as though Zane was able to survive the damage done to his body, and lives as a virus in the systems, like the Overlord."

The inventor's eyes lit up. "Truly? That is remarkable! If I may, would you mind giving those blueprints to me?"

PIXAL nodded, handing the blueprints to him. He read them over and grinned. "Ah, yes. This will be no trouble at all. It should not take too long to create the power source." He wheeled himself away. "I will see you in a moment, PIXAL. This won't take much time at all!"

~o~o~o~o~

The pair went up the elevator to the top floor, PIXAL carrying both Zane's new body and his power source, struggling under the weight of both. She was soon able to place Zane down on the ground, still clutching the disc. Cyrus tapped rapidly on the keyboards of the computers, connecting various wires here and there.

PIXAL held the disc close, not daring to let it out of her sight. If it truly did bring Zane back, she wouldn't let anything happen to it any time soon. She looked at Cyrus, who had finished setting up the computers. "Now, Mr. Borg?"

He nodded. "Once you put the power source in, we will begin transferring Zane. Whenever you're ready, PIXAL."

She placed the newly created power source into the gap in the android's chest gently, stepping back as a metal casing sealed the disc in. The circuitry on its face glowed a bright blue, and she faced Cyrus.

"Can we begin the transfer now?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes! I just need to find the right cable and… Ah! Here it is!" He picked up a thicker wire, connecting it to the android's chest, and turning to press a few more keys. "Are you ready, Zane?"

"Indeed I am. Just give me a moment…" Zane's voice faded out, and PIXAL feared the worst, until a loading symbol appeared on the large screen in front of them. She brushed her worries aside; it was actually working.

"Transfer complete," a different voice said.

PIXAL and Cyrus stared at Zane, waiting for some sign that the transfer truly worked. Before PIXAL could give a sigh in defeat, one of his fingers twitched, and the familiar blue-silver eyes slowly opened.

"Am I… Am I back?" Zane murmured. He tilted his head down, smiling when he saw the rest of himself. "It worked?"

PIXAL could barely contain her joy, rushing forward to give Zane a hug. "You are alive, Zane," she whispered, burying her face into his shoulder. She pulled back, taking his hands in hers and helping him step forward. "Do you feel any different?"

Zane leaned forward, pressing his lips to her cheek. When he pulled away, she stared at him, bewildered. "We are all different," he said, repeating what he had said to her a long time ago. "But now… I truly do not feel so different around you." He kissed her again, making her grin even wider. "We are compatible now, yes?"

PIXAL's voice shook when she spoke. "Yes. We are not so different after all, Zane." She pulled him into another hug. This time, however, she did not let go, and neither did he.

* * *

**I love this pairing so much, it's just so adorable! :D**

**The next oneshot will be either Jaya or Zane/Nya (of course, I don't know how to write something for that, either).**


	3. Bad Boy and Sparring Partners

**Thanks once again for all your requests! So, this chapter has two oneshots in one! Yay!**

**I was originally going to have a Zaya oneshot, but I think I'll leave it off for now. Instead, have some Jaya and NyCole oneshots instead! (Both take place before the episode "Ninjaball Run", but after "Double Trouble")**

* * *

**Bad Boy**

Jay lowered the sunglasses over his eyes, smirking. _Sure hope this works,_ he thought, pulling the leather jacket he borrowed from Kai over his shoulders. He swaggered as best as he could towards Nya, who had her back to him, working on upgrading the Ultra Sonic Raider.

At the sound of Jay clearing his throat, she turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Jay? What are you doing? You look like a snake crawled into your pants."

"Hey, baby," Jay replied, ignoring her last comment. "A little bird told me you liked bad boys. Thought I'd give a shot at a whole new me."

Nya laughed. "Really? I never thought you'd actually try it out. After what you said your clone did and everything when you went to Darkley's last week..." She remembered the story he and the other Ninja told her, and it was actually an evil clone of Jay that flirted with her.

"Well, people change, sweetheart." Jay draped an arm around Nya's shoulders, letting his sunglasses slide down the bridge of his nose slightly. "Now...how's about you and I take the Raider over here for a spin? And later on, you and I can have a spin of our own, if you know what I mean..."

"Jay, I don't know about you, but you're acting less like a bad boy, and more...creepy," she said, gently pushing him away.

Jay looked taken aback. His "bad boy" persona faded almost instantly. "But...didn't you say you liked bad boys?" He looked down at the jacket. "I was trying so hard to impress you..."

Nya narrowed her eyes. "That's another thing, how did you know about that?"

"Zane's falcon. I wasn't lying when I said a bird told me. It got a recording of my copy flirting with you." His jaw tightened at the memory. "Still haven't forgiven him for it, either."

Nya pulled the jacket off his shoulders. "Jay, you don't need to act like a bad boy just to impress me. You know I like you just the way you are."

The redhead blushed, taking off his sunglasses. "I don't?"

Nya didn't reply. Instead she placed both hands on his round freckled cheeks and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Jay squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around Nya's waist, not wanting the moment to end too soon.

Nya pulled away. "Love you, Jay."

"I..." Jay felt as though he could barely speak, and simply gave an awkward-sounding chuckle. "So...you wanna do something later tonight?"

Nya smiled. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**Sparring Partners**

"Take this!" Cole yelled, rushing forward and bringing his sword, which he used for practice, down on his opponent. Nya lifted her own sword and blocked his blow, thrusting it forward and shoving him away.

"That all you got?" she taunted, throwing her sword to the side and kicking Cole's sword out of his hand as he was getting up.

"Please! I'm only just getting started!" He kicked her in the stomach, the blow softened by the padding she wore. She skidded backward, but quickly regained her footing when he charged at her, a fist raised. She ducked a punch from him and swept his legs out from underneath him, putting a foot on his chest to pin him down.

"Looks like I won this match," she said with a smirk.

Cole chuckled. "You've been beating me ever since we starts today, Nya. Why can't you go easy on me?" he asked, pouting in an over-dramatic fashion.

"I don't know, Cole. I know for a fact that you can fight better than this, even in training." She folded her arms, cocking her head. "Is something on your mind?"

Cole scoffed. "What? No, no, no, nothing at all. That's a silly question, why would you..." He gulped as he received an intense stare from the samurai, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"Oh, really?" She put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. "You sure you want to stick with that answer?"

He gave a loud groan. "Fine, I'll tell you, just stop staring at me like that, geez!" He walked over to the wall of the dojo and sank to the ground. "Look, I admit, I am going easy on you, but..."

"But what?"

He twiddled his thumbs, unsure of how to put his words in the least offensive way possible. "I know you're strong, and you're definitely capable of handling yourself, but... I mean, with me having super-strength and everything... I just don't want to hurt anyone, especially not you."

Nya sighed, kneeling down to him and brushing his thick black bangs out of his eyes. "Cole, you don't need to worry about that. I'll be fine. We wear the padding and safety equipment for a reason, remember?" She pulled him into a hug. "Besides, I can take a lot more than what you were just giving me."

Cole felt his face grow hot, hoping his darker complexion would hide his blush, and that Jay wouldn't walk in to see the scene happening. He took a deep breath. "Okay... I'll stop going so easy on you from now on," he murmured.

Nya pulled away, allowing the ninja to stand up. "Good. Now that that's solved, can we get back to sparring?"

He grinned, raising his fists. "Yeah. But just because I said I wouldn't go easy on you doesn't mean I won't hold back a little bit!"

Nya rolled her eyes at his comment. "Whatever. That means I'm gonna go all out on you!"

* * *

**Okay, so for now the hetero oneshots are done, and you know what that means...**

**The next oneshot will have either Lavashipping or Greenflame.**

**By the way, I'd like to know how I'm doing with these oneshots. I hope I'm making you guys happy with them so far :)**


	4. Burnt Out (Kai x Lloyd)

**And here we have a Greenflame oneshot. It takes place after Child's Play.**

**Headcanon time: Lloyd has red eyes :3**

* * *

Kai turned his head to watch Lloyd, who had been training since early that morning. It had been a few days since he had been aged up to a teenager, missing out on the last couple of years of his childhood. Even now Kai still couldn't believe Lloyd made such a sacrifice, when Kai himself still felt he took his own childhood for granted.

"You're doing good, Lloyd," he called. "Ready for a break yet?"

Lloyd crouched, beads of sweat dripping down his face. "I still think I should be doing better, though," he panted. "I think I'll keep going."

"If you're so sure. Tell me when you're ready to take a break."

He chuckled. "That could be a while!"

When the Green Ninja turned away to continue, Kai felt himself slump at those words. When he was still young, Kai felt he was more like a little brother to him, or at least had some kind of connection with him. He didn't get to spend much time with him after he aged up, thanks to his determination to train.

Of course, when Lloyd got older, Kai felt his connection with him had changed, and stopped thinking of Lloyd as a brother. Looking back over to the ninja, he sensed a strange feeling rush through him. _What am I feeling for him?_ Kai wondered. _He doesn't feel like a brother anymore, it feels more like a..._ His thought cut short as he realized exactly how he felt towards Lloyd. _Crap._

Lloyd stopped, then collapsed, laying on his side, panting heavily. Kai leapt up instantly, kneeling beside him. "Lloyd! Are you okay?"

A red eye shifted to look at him. "Y-yeah," he replied. "Just...a little tired, that's all..."

"You've been training since you woke up. You barely had anything to eat all day!" He looked around spotting Lloyd's water bottle off to the side. He retrieved it and brought it to Lloyd's mouth. "Drink."

He helped Lloyd sit up, who started greedily gulping down the water. "Th-thanks," he said, pausing to cough.

"Don't push yourself like that again, okay?" Kai insisted. "You freaked me out."

"Sorry," Lloyd groaned, laying his head down on Kai's knee, causing him to blush at the contact. "I guess I'll take that rest now, huh..."

"Uh, yeah, of course." Before Lloyd could get up, Kai stopped him and lifted him up off the ground. "Here, I'll take you to your bed. You can rest there."

He carried Lloyd to their shared bedroom, lifting him into his bunk and putting a pillow under his feet, knowing it would help him recover.

Lloyd turned his head towards Kai, his eyes drooping tiredly. "Thanks again, Kai," he murmured.

Kai smirked. "Come on, kid, you need your sleep. I'll bring you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay... And you can't call me a kid anymore. I'm a teenager now."

"You're still younger than I am, though," Kai chuckled. He pushed Lloyd's blond hair out of his face before heading to the kitchen.

He later returned with an apple and a dish of almonds, hoping it would be enough for now. He saw that Lloyd had drifted off to sleep, and he put the food on the side table. He saw that Lloyd was still breathing properly, which was a good sign.

_Doesn't look like he'll wake up for a little bit,_ he thought. _I can probably check on him later, but for now..._ He looked around the room, making sure no one was with them, and leaned in to kiss Lloyd gently on the cheek.

Kai smiled. "Have a good sleep, Lloyd," he whispered. With one last glance at Lloyd's relaxed face, he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he did, Lloyd slowly opened one eye, smirking. _Nailed it._

* * *

**Huh. This is actually my first time writing anything yaoi related. I hope you guys liked it :)**


	5. Sleepless Night (Cole x Kai)

**And here's a little Lavashipping oneshot. I'm pretty sure it's at least a little OOC, but I'm hoping it's not too bad.**

* * *

Cole was sitting outside on the deck of the Bounty, looking up at the star-filled night sky, a gentle breeze occasionally brushing past. It had been a long day, but he was unable to get any sleep, and instead came outside to see if some fresh air would help. Unfortunately, it hadn't so far.

A creak from behind him caused him to jump, and he turned around. From the dim light of the moon, he saw it was only Kai, and he relaxed. "What're you doing out here?" Kai asked, stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," Cole replied. "What about you? Did I wake you up or something?"

"Same as you," he said, sitting down beside Cole. "Jay was snoring too loudly. But I'm gonna guess that's not why you're having trouble sleeping, huh?"

Cole sighed, looking away. "There's just a lot on my mind, that's all. Nothing I can't handle."

Kai looped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "You can talk to me about it."

"It's nothing," he insisted. "Go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

"No."

Cole frowned at this, pulling his legs closer and resting his chin on his knees. He didn't look back at Kai, instead deciding to keep his gaze on the ground, hoping the Fire Ninja would get bored and go back.

"You realize I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong, right?" Kai stated.

Cole remained silent, wondering whether or not to tell Kai what was wrong. He finally decided enough was enough and asked, "Do you...think I'm doing a good job as a leader?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do. Hell, ask anyone here and they'll say the same. Why?"

Cole shrugged. "It just feels like I'm not doing enough. No matter what I do, it just seems like every plan I come up with fails for some reason." He let out a shaky breath. "Maybe I'm just not meant to be a leader..."

Kai ran his hand up and down Cole's side in a comforting gesture. "That's why you have the rest of us, though. When you screw up, we'll be there to screw up by your side. And when we succeed, it's thanks to all of us, not just one of us. You're not in this alone, you know."

Cole lifted his head up. "But what if I end up putting us all in danger one day? What then?"

"Then we'll find a way to make things better. That's why we're a team." He pulled Cole into a hug. "And that's why you're our leader."

Cole's mouth curved into a smile. "Thanks, Kai."

The two ninja sat in silence, watching the stars in the sky, neither of them making a move to go back inside. After a while, Kai was about to leave, when Cole rested his head on his shoulder, sound asleep.

Kai smiled, lying down on the deck, letting Cole sprawl out across his chest. He shut his eyes, holding the Earth Ninja close and letting sleep overtake him, happy for the short moment they had together.

* * *

**Not sure what pairing you can expect next, but I hope you crazy Lavashippers enjoyed this one!**


	6. Bonding Over Bugs

**No pairings for this one, just Jay and Cole bonding after the very first oneshot. I know I said none of these were canon to each other, but someone requested to see something like this, and I was happy to oblige :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jay walked over to the counter, preparing his morning cup of tea. He sighed, still thinking about his breakup with Nya, and how he and Cole ended up forgiving each other and stopped fighting. It felt strange that, after so many weeks of arguing and hating each other, they went to at least tolerating each other.

He leaned back on the counter, taking a sip from the tea cup, when he brought his attention to a strange, dark blob in the corner of the room. He squinted, but couldn't see much in the pale light of dawn. He flicked on the light switch and walked a bit closer to it, only to immediately jump back with a shriek as he saw what it actually was.

He quickly placed his tea on the counter and ran out of his apartment room, key in hand, as his gaze flicked back and forth wondering who to go to. The closest person, he realized, was Cole, and he inwardly groaned as he sped to his door, banging on it loudly.

"Cole!" He whisper-shouted. "Cole! I need you! Like, now!"

He door opened slowly, and Cole glared at Jay. His black hair, normally tidy and well-groomed, was a complete mess, and his green eyes were still glazed over from sleep. "Jay... You realize it's six in the morning, right? People are still trying to sleep."

Jay scowled. "So I'm an early riser, get over it! I need you to come to my place now!"

Without waiting to hear another word, he grabbed Cole's wrist and dragged him to his door, frantically unlocking it and throwing him inside.

"You couldn't have waited a bit longer to tell me this?" Cole asked tiredly. "I was having such a good dream, too..."

Jay whirled Cole around to face the dark blob. "There."

Cole rubbed his eyes and stared, stiffening when he saw it. It was an immense, hairy black bug, slowly crawling up the wall, it's antennae twitching at random intervals. "Wh-what is that thing?"

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, you need to kill it!" Jay shoved him roughly towards it.

"Me?! Why can't you?" Cole whipped around and shoved Jay forward.

"You're the one with super-strength, right?" He shoved him again. "This seems like a pretty good time to use it!"

"No! It really isn't! Don't you have like a shoe or something to squish it with?"

"Are you blind?! Look at the size of that thing!"

Cole and Jay kept trying to push each other toward the bug, while the bug continued to crawl up the wall, unaware of the squabbling ninja. "Ugh, okay, this is getting nowhere," Cole said. "Let's see... Ah! That broom!" He ran to fetch the broom leaning on the far wall. "We'll use this!"

"You really think it'll work?" Jay asked, still cowering in fear.

Cole gulped. "Only one way to find out." He crept up to the bug, not wanting to alert it to his presence. With a deep breath, he whacked the bug with the end of the broom, watching as it fell to the ground.

"Ha! Take that, stupid bug!" Jay cheered. "Nice job, Cole!"

The Earth Ninja scrambled backwards, bumping into Jay. "I wouldn't celebrate now. It's not dead yet!"

Sure enough, the bug was now crawling towards them, and it did not seem to be in the best of moods.

"What now? That thing's definitely gonna kill us now!" Jay cried.

Cole gasped. "I have an idea! We can use our elemental powers to kill it." He let out a short laugh. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

Jay nodded shakily. "You stun it with dirt, and I'll strike it with lightning."

"Sounds like a plan!" A ball of dirt materialized in Cole's hand, and he flung it at the insect, slowing it down considerably. "Now, Jay!"

A ball of electricity flew from Jay's palm, frying the bug and leaving behind nothing but an ashy speck on the carpeted floor.

Cole and Jay gave each other a high-five. "Nice work, Jay," Cole praised. "Who knew you had it in you to kill a bug?"

Jay laughed dryly. "After what happened in space with those weird bug things, I'm quite happy with being away from any bug from now on."

As Cole turned to leave, he heard Jay give a tiny gasp. "What is it?" he asked. "The stain might not get out of the carpet?"

Jay gulped. "A lot worse, actually. I think that bug has either a friend, or a big group of tiny angry bug babies."

* * *

**It's definitely the angry bug babies, Jay. And yes, I referenced episode 33 here.**

**Not sure what I'll do for the next oneshot, but I have an idea for it ;)**


	7. The Way You Are (Zane x Nya)

**So here's a Zaya oneshot that was actually one of the first requests I received. I finally found an idea for it, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nya tossed a screwdriver to Zane, who snatched it out of the air with stunning precision. "Thanks for helping me out with my exo-suit, Zane," she said. "Everyone else has been so busy lately; it's hard to get any good help nowadays."

Zane gave her a smile as he screwed in another bolt. "It is my pleasure, Nya," he replied. "I have noticed your exo-suit is not much different from my own mechanics, so this is not that difficult in the slightest."

Nya smirked. "Sometimes I don't know whether you're bragging or if you're just being honest."

"The others have been trying to help me speak in ways that do not offend anyone," Zane explained. "They say that it is still a working in progress, but I believe we are doing well."

"Heh. Well, knowing my brother he's not going to give up any time soon." Nya was silent for a moment while she continued her adjustments. "So, have you ever done any adjustments like this. You know, on yourself?"

Zane tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno... Like, making changes to any of your switches? Like your humour switch, or your memory switch?"

Zane paused, thinking. "I do not believe so. Normally I would only trust my father to make such changes, but since we found him on the Dark Island, he has refused to do anything like that."

Nya frowned. "And you've never thought to do them yourself? Or even have Jay do them?"

Zane shook his head. "Besides my memory switch, I have seen no reason to do such." His eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask these things? Do you not think I am good enough the way I am?"

Nya bit her lip. "That's not what I meant at all," she responded. "Zane, I think you're great the way you are. I wouldn't want anything about you to change."

Zane gave a tiny smile. "Truly?"

Nya nodded. "Of course. You're a great guy, and I think if you ever meet someone you love and want to spend your life with, they'd be the luckiest person in all of Ninjago. And if anyone says otherwise, then who cares? It's not like their opinion matters!"

Zane's smile grew wider. "Thank you, Nya, I appreciate your kindness. Although, perhaps I should look into getting the others to assist you in speaking in ways that do not come off as insulting to others."

Nya laughed nervously. "Sorry, Zane," she said. "I'll try to make myself clearer in the future, okay?"

"Your thoughtfulness is also to be admired," Zane complimented. "So, what was the reason you asked me those questions?"

"You've done a really good job at the upgrades so far. In fact, thanks to you, we're just about done! I just have one more adjustment to make, and..." She gave a final twist to the bolt she was working on and shut the metal panel. "Done!"

"We did an excellent job, Nya." Zane stood up, admiring the work they had done on the Samurai Mech. "Do you believe it will function better than it did before?"

"I hope so." Nya dusted her clothing off, removing the gloves she wore for the upgrades. "I'll test it out later, though. I need to meet up with Kai to talk about some things." She walked up to Zane, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me out today. Think you can help me out again someday?"

Zane still felt a little stunned by the kiss, but nodded shakily. "Y-yes," he managed to stammer. "All you will have to do is ask."

Nya grinned. "Thanks! I'll see you around!"

Nya left the garage they worked in, and Zane smiled after her. _Jay is lucky to have someone like Nya,_ he thought. It was at times like this Zane felt down for being a nindroid rather than a human, but at the same time, he hoped he would one day find someone, in his opinion, as extraordinary as Nya.

* * *

**I know what I'm going to do for the next oneshot, but keep sending in those requests! There is no limit (yet)!**


	8. Just An Accident (Zane x Jay)

**And now here we have some Technoshipping, requested by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. I guess this is kind of AU-ish: everything's the same but Jay and Nya broke up while they still had the Destiny's Bounty, if that helps anything. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Nyaaaaa!" A loud cry was heard out on the deck of the Bounty, and Nya instantly leapt up, rushing out to see what was wrong. She saw Jay crouched over Zane, who appeared to be unconscious. His eyes were shut, his face blank.

"What happened?" Nya demanded, pushing Jay out of the way slightly. "What's wrong with Zane?"

Jay took a nervous breath, clutching the nunchucks in his hands tighter. "W-we were just out here training, and I hit him, and I guess it was too hard, a-and..."

Nya lifted Zane into her arms, struggling slightly under his weight. "Well, help me carry him inside, already! We need to help him!"

Jay nodded briskly, supporting Zane's top half while Nya supported his legs. As soon as they were in the bridge, Nya lifted him onto a metal table, examining him. "Where was he hit?"

"On the back of his head," Jay said. "I-I didn't mean to do it, it was just a bad aim, that's all..."

Nya tilted Zane's head to the side, noticing quite a bit of his synthetic skin had been torn off, and a few wires beneath appeared to be damaged. "I dunno, Jay," she murmured. "This looks pretty bad."

"Well, there must be something we can do to help him!" Jay searched frantically for any tool that could be of help to them. "Come on, help me look!"

Nya put a hand on Jay's shoulder. "We'll do what we can to help him, but I'm not sure it'll be enough to save him."

She grabbed a roll of electrical tape and wrapped pieces of it around the damaged wires. "This'll have to do. I'll keep looking for something to patch this area up, but this is all we can do for now."

Before leaving the room, she cast a sad glance to Jay, who was kneeling at Zane's side, his chin resting on the table. "I know you're upset, Jay, but feeling sorry isn't going to help him get better. We just have to hope he'll live, okay?"

Jay nodded, closing his eyes, and Nya turned and exited the bridge. Jay let his hand move to Zane's clutching it softly. "I'm sorry, Zane..."

He felt his throat tighten, tears threatening to spill between his eyelids, and he let out a choked sob. "I'm so sorry... I didn't want this to happen, Zane..." He squeezed Zane's hand tighter. "E-ever since Nya and I broke up, I started to like _you_ instead... I never had the guts to tell you sooner, but I...I..."

Jay pressed his forehead against the cool metal table, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I love you so much, Zane... Please be okay..." He took another shaky breath. "Don't die... Not now... It was an accident, I swear... I didn't mean..."

Jay was unaware that Zane started to stir, and the nindroid listened to the Lightning Ninja as he continued. "You're too special to me to die now, Zane... I'm sorry..."

Zane's eyes opened slowly, and he let his gaze fall on Jay, and lifted the hand not being held and rested it on Jay's head, gently combing his fingers through the reddish-brown hair. When Jay seemed to relax slightly, he squeezed his hand. "I am okay, Jay. There is no need to cry," Zane quietly assured him.

"And now I can hear your voice..." Jay whispered, not looking up. "I wish you were still here... Just so I could hear your voice again..."

"Jay."

"See? Just like that."

Zane rolled his eyes, gently tugging at Jay's hair to forcibly lift his head to look at him. Jay's bloodshot eyes widened, and his mouth went agape. "Z-Zane? You're alive?"

Zane smiled and nodded. "Yes. It would take much more than that for me to die."

Jay's tear-stained cheeks suddenly reddened further. "Does that mean you heard everything I said?"

Zane sat up, putting his hands under Jay's arms to lift him up onto the metal table with him. "Yes, Jay. I forgive you for what you did. It was merely an accident, I know." He pulled Jay closer to him, wrapping his arms around his shaking body. "And you are special to me as well. You always have been."

Jay's lip quivered, and he hugged Zane tightly, laying his face in Zane's shoulder. "I love you, Zane..." he murmured.

"I love you too, Jay," he whispered. "I always have, and I always will."

Jay pulled back, wiping tears from his eyes. "Don't ever leave me like that again, okay?" he said. "I don't want to lose you. Promise you'll never leave me?

Zane pressed his lips to Jay's forehead. "I'll always stay with you, Jay," he answered. "I promise."

* * *

**... And then episode 34 happened and Zane just HAD to go and die and get revived within Borg Industries' systems. Sorry, I'm just trying to bring humour in here :D**

**Sorry, requester. This might not be entirely what you expected, but I hope it was okay.**

**I'm thinking Plasmashipping might be next, so look out for that!**


	9. Drunk In Love (Kai x Jay)

**Here, have a Plasmashipping oneshot! It takes place after the Overlord's defeat. As for where they live, well, I'm just going to assume they finally have enough money for that Hero's Suite. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai flopped onto the couch, putting his hands behind his head. They went out to a bar to celebrate the defeat of the Overlord, and while Kai decided to come back to their apartment before things got _really_ crazy, the others decided to stay behind.

_Just hope they get a cab or something,_ he thought, shutting his eyes. _It wouldn't do anyone good to walk around the streets drunk, especially at this hour._

Just as he was about to go to sleep, a loud crash was heard by the entrance. His eyes flew open and he jumped off the couch, grabbing his sword laying on the ground. He gripped the handle and waited for the intruder. The intruder sounded as though they were stumbling, and another crash was heard. Kai raised an eyebrow. _If they're trying to sneak in here, they aren't doing a very good job of it._

The footsteps sounded clearer, and Kai prepared to attack until he saw them in full view. Jay stumbled into the room, leaning on the wall and a grin upon his flushed face. "H-hey... Hey Kai, how ya doin'? S-some party back there, eh?"

Kai put his sword back on the ground and went to Jay's side. "Jay? Are you doing okay?" He draped one of Jay's arms over his shoulder, helping him over to the couch and sitting him down. The scent of alcohol coming from Jay was almost overwhelming. "How much did you drink?"

"Jus' a-couple glasses o' wine, it's all good," Jay slurred. He gripped the sleeve of Kai's pyjama shirt and pulled himself closer to him, accidentally undoing a button in the process. "So, so what did you do, huh? You jus' come back here, Kai?"

"Um, yeah..." Kai attempted to fix his shirt, but Jay kept grabbing his hands in an effort to get closer to him, eventually resting in the Fire Ninja's lap. "Jay, I think you should go to your bed now, okay? Here, let me-"

"No, no, n-no, I'm fine, I'm totally fine, dude," Jay said. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, putting his head on his shoulder. "You smell nice, Kai."

"And this is getting weird." Kai cringed when Jay continued to snuggle into him, pressing his face into Kai's shirt. "Jay, you really need to- Oh, come on! Seriously?"

He tensed up even more when he felt Jay kissing his neck, the redhead opening his mouth and letting his tongue trail up to his jaw, delivering another sloppy kiss. "Y'know, you-you're pretty cute, Kai," Jay murmured, leaning down to nibble at Kai's neck.

Kai bit his bottom lip to prevent any awkward noises from escaping, feeling his face grow hot. He kept trying to push Jay off, but the teen's grip on him was too strong to do anything else. He leaned away when Jay tried to kiss him on the lips, but was pulled closer for the kiss, anyway. Kai protested against him, but eventually gave up and kissed back, hoping it would end soon. Jay pulled back, placing his head on Kai's chest.

"I shoulda dated you instead o' Nya, Kai," Jay mumbled. "You're a good kisser, Kai."

"You better not remember any of this in the morning," he whispered angrily. "Because I'm going to try my hardest to forget this."

Jay grinned and chuckled. "Y-yeah, you're cute..." His eyes slowly closed, and he nuzzled Kai's chest, much to the brunet's embarrassment. "Really cute, Kai... Love ya..."

Kai didn't hear anything else from him after that, and he took his arms off from around his neck, and let out a disgusted groan when he felt drool from Jay's open mouth seep through his clothing. Kai was about to lift Jay off him when he realized Jay's legs had wrapped around his own. Sighing, he let Jay sleep on his chest, lying down on the couch.

_What an idiot,_ he thought, combing his fingers through Jay's hair, smirking. _He shouldn't have been drinking so much. Too bad I'll have to deal with his hangover in the morning._

* * *

**It's also likely he'll have to deal with Jay puking in the morning, but we'll just end it here. Thanks for your continued requests! Glaciershipping will probably be next.**


	10. Hasty (Zane x Cole)

**Glaciershipping, yay! This one also happens to be longer than the other ones I have been posting. Huh. What are the odds?**

* * *

Cole followed Zane into the kitchen, who was grinning happily. Cole had finally agreed to participate in a cooking lesson. He figured he might as well help Cole learn how to cook so his brothers would stop complaining whenever it was his night to cook.

"Zane, I don't know why you and the others think I need lessons," Cole said, folding his arms across his chest proudly. "I think I've improved a lot."

"Then in that case, these lessons will not take long at all," Zane replied. "We will start off with something I believe you will find enjoyable. How does baking a cake sound?"

Cole's face brightened at his words. "Yes, please! What kind of cake are we taking about here? Red velvet? Cheesecake? Ah, who cares, whatever I make will turn out great!"

Zane chuckled at his enthusiasm. "We shall use a simple recipe for a chocolate cake. I think it will be good practice for you."

Cole pouted. "Fine. What do we need?"

"First, you must wash your hands," Zane said, drying his hands off with a paper towel, having already done so. "It is the most essential part of cooking."

Cole scoffed, walking over to the sink. "I knew that. I meant the ingredients."

"We will need to mix the dry ingredients first, so we need..." Zane looked over the recipe, opening the cupboards and pulling out the ingredients as he listed them. "...sugar, flour, cocoa powder, baking powder, baking soda and salt."

"That's a lot of ingredients, but this is a cake, so it's all worth it." Cole placed a large bowl on the counter and picked up the flour, about to pour it in, until Zane gently grabbed his wrist.

"We cannot just add ingredients as they are, we also require measuring cups." He gestured to the measuring cups he had set out earlier. "Here on the recipe it says we need two cups of sugar."

Cole nodded, pouring sugar into the measuring cup until it hit the '2 cups' mark. "Now I put it in, right?"

"Yes. Next, we need a cup and three quarters of flour..."

They continued with mixing in the ingredients, soon moving onto mixing the eggs, milk, vanilla, and vegetable oil together in a separate bowl. After explaining to Cole that eggshells were under no circumstances to be used in cooking, the pair poured the dry ingredients into the second bowl, mixing them together again.

"Now we put this in the oven, right?" Cole asked, carrying the bowl to the oven. Zane looped an arm around his waist, pulling him back.

"Not quite," he said with a nervous chuckle. "We must put the mix in a pan first, then we can put it in the oven." He took the bowl from Cole's hands and poured the mix into a pan.

"How long do we bake it for?" Cole looked at the recipe, raising an eyebrow. "Thirty minutes at 350 degrees? I bet we can bake it for 15 minutes at 700 degrees."

"Cole, that is not how cooking works," Zane replied sternly. "We must follow the recipe when it comes to how long we bake it for."

"How about three minutes at 3,500 degrees?"

"Cole, no."

"Hmm... Then how about we-"

"Cole, if we attempt to bake the cake at a temperature higher than the one on the recipe, there is a high possibility we will burn the Bounty to a crisp. We are baking the cake at 350 degrees for thirty minutes, and that is that." Zane picked up the pan and placed it on a rack in the oven, which he had previously preheated to the set temperature. Shutting the oven door, he set a timer and turned back to Cole, who was now sulking.

"I hardly did anything this entire time," he complained. "You did all the work for me."

Zane sighed. "You are right, Cole. I apologize."

"Why didn't you let me help more? You know I can do this on my own... Don't you?"

Zane sighed. "Yes, but you were too hasty. You cannot make something you can be proud of by rushing. It takes time to bake."

Cole sighed, pressing his forehead onto Zane's chest in disappointment. "Can you at least let me frost the cake?" he mumbled into Zane's shirt.

The Ice Ninja patted him on the head gently, smiling. "Of course. But do not go overboard, okay? You must also let the cake cool down before putting frosting on it."

"Fine," he groaned.

Once the cake was finished baking, and Cole finished frosting it, Zane cut a large piece of the cake and grabbed a fork, bringing the plate of cake over to Cole who was waiting at the table eagerly.

"I believe we did an excellent job," Zane said, sitting down beside Cole and setting the plate down in front of him. "You are free to eat."

Cole shrugged, tilting his head to the side. "I kinda just want to admire it for a little bit. I'm pretty proud of it."

Zane smirked, making sure he wasn't looking, and picked up the fork. He took a piece off the slice of cake, and, when Cole turned to protest, fed the cake to him. "Now you can admire it in a different way."

He leaned in to kiss Cole on the nose, making the Earth Ninja blush heavily. He took the fork out of his mouth. "Thanks for helping me cook today, Zane," Cole murmured. "Maybe we can do something else together soon?"

Zane wrapped his arms around Cole in a hug. "Absolutely. I would be delighted to spend more time with you."

* * *

**For now, there will be a bit of a break from Ninja/Ninja pairings. And I've noticed you guys really like pairing Nya with everyone. Of course, I'm not complaining, so don't worry, those will show up soon :)**


	11. Cargo Ship (Cole x Cake)

**And here we have what is possibly the greatest pairing of all time, no questions asked.**

* * *

Cole quickly thanked the mail carrier, taking the large box from him and hurrying to the room he shared with the other ninja. Casting his gaze across the room, he tiptoed in and shoved the box under his bunk bed. He grinned at the box before exiting the room, nearly knocking Jay over.

"Cole?" Jay asked, eyeing him warily. "What are you doing sneaking around?"

"Uh, you know, stuff," Cole said dismissively, trying to walk past Jay, who was not having any of it.

"What kind of stuff?"

"The stuff...with the things. Look, it's all really important, leader-ish kind of business, okay?" He shoved past the blue ninja, who raised an eyebrow.

Cole wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. _That was close,_ he thought, looking back to see if Jay was still watching him. To his relief, he simply left their room, shaking his head in confusion.

Cole shrugged and headed for the bridge. It was better Jay didn't know what was happening, he figured.

Jay found Kai and Zane on the deck training together, with Lloyd watching them intently. "Hey, has anyone noticed Cole's been acting really weird lately?"

Kai stopped sparring with Zane and looked up. "What do you mean?" he panted.

"I don't know, he's just kinda been sneaking around for the past week," he explained. "Like he's trying to hide something from us."

"Now that you mention it, he has been receiving conspicuous packages in the mail lately," Zane said. "I am unsure of what they contain, but perhaps they have something to do with Cole's behaviour?"

"Should we check it out for ourselves?" Lloyd asked. "If it's some kind of problem, we could help him out with it."

Kai turned to Jay. "Do you know where he is?"

"He went to the bridge. Are we gonna ask him what's wrong together, or should it just be one of us?"

"If it is something truly serious, then we should all speak with him," Zane said.

The four ninja walked quickly to the bridge, Kai taking the lead when they approached Cole, who was watching the monitor carefully. Kai cleared his throat, and Cole gasped and spun around, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"So, uh, what's the monitor say today, Cole?" Kai asked casually, walking to his side. "Any Serpentine activity?"

He heard Cole gulp. "Nope, not today. Just normal stuff as usual." Cole cast a glance to him. "Is there anything you need?"

"Jay says you've been acting weird," Kai explained. "What we want to know is if there's something wrong, and if there's anything we can do to help." He rested a hand on his shoulder. "You know we're here for you."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine," Cole replied quickly, shrugging the hand off. He backed away, only to bump into Zane.

"Are you positive?" the white ninja pressed. "We are only trying to assist you, Cole."

"Yes, I'm fine." Cole left the room, but not before turning and giving a sheepish grin. "There's nothing wrong. I'm fine, I'm totally fine!"

He sped out of the room, and Lloyd turned to Jay. "Now what?"

Jay raced out of the room. "After him!"

The other ninja ran after Cole, who skidded to a halt in their bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. He pulled out the box he stuffed under his bed earlier and took the top off. _I'd better get rid of this now, before they start getting desperate to know,_ he decided.

Jay ran right into the door, the others running into him as a result. Jay banged on the door. "Cole! Open up!"

Kai grabbed the door handle, trying with all his might to open the door, but to no avail. "What are you trying to hide, Cole?" he demanded.

Zane tapped Kai and Jay on their shoulders, holding up a key. "There is no need to panic, brothers," he said, inserting it into the keyhole and turning the knob. Kai shoved Zane out of the way, and stood in the doorway, mouth gaping in disbelief.

"What? What is it?" Lloyd peered past the brunet and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what...?"

Jay and Zane looked into the room as well, and Jay's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?"

Cole, who had been frozen to the spot, stared at the others in surprise. He held a large piece of cake in his hands, frosting smeared across his lips.

"So...after all that hard work we put in to get you on a cake-free diet," Kai breathed. "You went and ordered an entire box full of it?"

A long moment of silence followed Kai's words, and Cole merely stared at them, sticking his tongue out to lick the remains of cake on his face. The wordless exchange continued for an uncomfortable amount of time, until Cole finally spoke.

"It's gourmet," he said, his voice muffled by the dessert. "And no, you can't have any."

* * *

**... I never said anything about taking a break from pairings between the ninja and other characters...or food, in this case. Still though, this was fun to make :D**


	12. Unrequited Attraction (Cryptor x PIXAL)

**Here we have some Cryxal (Cryptor x PIXAL). It was a little difficult to write, to be honest.**

* * *

He hadn't known her for more than ten minutes, and already General Cryptor felt he and PIXAL were made for each other, literally. She was intelligent, skillful, and above all, she had a beauty that was unrivalled by anyone else he had seen before. Unfortunately, he had a feeling that a certain other nindroid had noticed these qualities as well.

She said his name was Zane. He was the White Ninja of Ice, and Cryptor and the other nindroids were created by using his blueprints that PIXAL scanned from him. Upon finding that out, Cryptor had a growing suspicion she still had feelings for Zane, even while she was under the Overlord's control.

"Cryptor." He turned at the sound of her voice, and straightened up as she walked towards him. "We have detected the presence of the ninja outside the city. We will be departing shortly. Are you and your nindroid army prepared?"

"Yes. You will go on ahead and gather the Techno Blades, and my nindroids will work from there," he explained.

"Understood. Good luck to you." She quickly bowed before leaving the tower.

It wasn't long before Cryptor got the other nindroids organized and followed close behind PIXAL. She was doing well, he had to admit, and managed to get the Techno Blades from Zane while the fool was sleeping. He smirked beneath his hood. Whatever PIXAL once saw in him was something he himself could not see. As far as Cryptor was concerned, this nindroid was nothing but an outdated pile of-

At least, that what he was thinking before Zane woke up and wound up chasing after PIXAL, and bringing her back to a monastery the other ninja were staying at. He signalled for his nindroids to follow him up to the monastery, and turned his invisibility cloak on.

He felt anger flare up inside him when he watched Zane use his Techno Blade on PIXAL, releasing her from the Overlord's control. He felt even angrier when he saw the adoring look Zane gave her, obviously happy she was back to normal.

_She is mine, you pile of junk,_ he thought. He was created from Zane's blueprints, and yet he was far more advanced than he would ever hope to be. What was it that Zane had that he didn't?

He let his gaze drift around to the nindroids, and pointed at Zane, hoping they would get the message. They all nodded, and jumped down from the treetops, surrounding the gathered ninja. He watched with pleasure as they fought, and smirked when he watched Zane get surrounded.

_Consider this a warning, ninja,_ he thought. _PIXAL is mine. She never has been, and she never will be yours. She is_ mine.

* * *

**Okay, there ya go! Now, if you guys could maybe elaborate on your requests a bit, that would be great. I'm just having trouble coming up with things for the oneshots, so...yeah.**

**Ones I would really like ideas for are Lloyd/Nya, Cyrus/Nya, and Lloyd/PIXAL, so if you guys could help me out there, that would be great :)**


	13. Sunken (Lloyd x Nya)

**And now for some Lloyd/Nya. Thank you to one of the guests who had the idea for this one!**

* * *

Lloyd leaned over the railing of the Bounty, staring at the ground far down. "This is stupid," he muttered. "Yeah, I'm the Green Ninja and I have a big destiny, but that doesn't mean I can't go out and fight Serpentine, too!"

Nya came to stand beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, they're only trying to think of what's best for you."

Lloyd scoffed. "Yeah, right! If they were really thinking of what's best for me they'd let me fight. Wouldn't that let me get stronger so I can face my dad?"

Nya shrugged. "I'll never completely understand them." After a long pause, she turned away. "You wanna come down to the game room and watch a movie with me? It'll pass the time."

"I guess," he sighed, following her to the small room. He sat down on the small couch as Nya searched through the stack of DVDs beside the TV.

"So, what do you feel like watching?" she asked. "We don't have that many choices, but I have the Titanic. Have you seen it yet?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I've only heard of the more famous scenes from it. Is it any good?"

"Not sure. I wanted to watch it with Jay at some point, but the guys have been so busy lately, it's hard to find a good time to."

Lloyd shrugged. "I guess I could watch it," he said, not caring what movie they watched, anyway. He was still frustrated that he couldn't go out and fight the Serpentine with the others, even though he was certain he'd gotten a lot stronger over the past few days.

Nya smiled and put the movie into the DVD player and sitting down beside Lloyd on the couch. "At least I'll be watching the movie with someone, right?"

Lloyd smirked and nodded. "You'd probably prefer to watch it with Jay, though."

"Yeah. Of course, I'm not sure if he actually likes watching the movies I show him or whether he just likes spending time with me."

They both fell silent after that, diverting their attention to the movie. Lloyd didn't care much for the beginning of the movie, let alone the plot of it. He just wanted to watch it to see what all the fuss over it was about.

What he and Nya hadn't noticed was that their hands were ever so slowly inching towards each other, their fingers almost touching. They were too distracted by the movie at that point to care.

When it got to the famous 'I'm flying' scene, as Lloyd called it, Lloyd and Nya's hands finally touched, their fingers overlapping each other. The two noticed this and looked away from the TV to stare at each other, their faces flushing a light shade of pink.

"I-I'm sorry this is kinda..." Nya started to say before eventually drifting off, looking away momentarily.

"Y-yeah, I..." Lloyd gulped, but didn't move his hand away. Instead, he leaned closer to Nya, his eyes half-lidded. Nya leaned closer as well, her eyes slowly shutting as they drew closer and closer...

Before they both jumped back abruptly, bringing their hands back and not making eye contact.

"Maybe watching a romantic movie was a bad idea," Nya said, clasping her hands behind her and looking down.

"Yeah, let's not do that again," Lloyd agreed. "Hopefully the guys will let me come with them the next time there's a Serpentine sighting."

"Er... How about we go out on the deck and do some training instead?" Nya suggested, already getting up to turn the DVD player off.

Lloyd nodded quickly, standing up and heading out of the room. "That sounds like a perfect suggestion," he replied, hoping Jay would never hear of these events.

* * *

**Whoops, that's all the time we have for today, folks! G'night! *flees from angry Lloyd/Nya fans***


	14. Nightmares (Garmadon x Kai)

**I don't know guys... I've never had any experience writing a ship involving a villain, and I don't read stuff like that often, so maybe I shouldn't- JUST KIDDING LET'S WRITE IT. HERE HAVE SOME LORD GARMADON/KAI.**

* * *

Lord Garmadon was woken up by the sound of muffled whimpering. Growling, he sat up, looking around the shared bedroom, which was still dark. Squinting through the darkness, he read the time on the alarm clock. One thirty-six.

_And these ninja complain when_ I _keep them up,_ he thought angrily. He looked in the direction of the whimpering, seeing it came from the top bunk where Kai slept. The blankets rustled as the Fire Ninja tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling something under his breath. Garmadon got up from his mat, climbing up to Kai's bunk and sitting at the end of his bed.

Kai gripped his blanket, his face twisted in agony. "N-no... Please..." he whimpered, pressing the side of his face into his pillow.

Garmadon smirked, sneaking a hand under the edge of the blanket and grabbed Kai's foot, giving it a tug. Kai jumped, his eyes snapping open, sweat running down the side of his face.

"Y-you...?!" he hissed, glaring at Garmadon. "What the hell are you doing up here?"

"You'd best keep it down, Kai," he warned. "Some of us are trying to sleep. Unless of course..." He leaned closer, making Kai feel considerably uncomfortable. "You'd like to tell me why you had such trouble sleeping."

The brunet scrunched up his nose. "The guys are all heavy sleepers, I couldn't wake them up even if I tried. Also, why do you even care?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "You're the dark lord, shouldn't you be happy if I get scared?"

"So it was a nightmare?" He inched closer to Kai, bringing him closer to his side with one arm. "Why don't you tell old Garmadon all about it?"

Kai tensed up, frowning. "I'd rather not. It's too personal."

Garmadon continued to stare at him intently, still smirking, with Kai staring back, hoping the man would give up and go back to sleep. When that didn't happen, he sighed.

"I had a dream about my father," he began. "He's not alive anymore because...because..."

Garmadon raised an eyebrow. "Because why?"

"He died...protecting me and Nya from a group of assassins when we were still young. He was able to send them off, and they never came back, but he died from his injuries not long after." He drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. "I have nightmares about it sometimes but this one was the most intense..."

The dark lord's smirk disappeared, and he watched as Kai drew in a shuddering breath and shut his eyes. He could have sworn he saw tears glistening between his eyelids. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the ninja, remembering how he felt when his own father passed away.

"Well?" Kai muttered, sniffing. "Aren't you gonna make fun of me? I'm one of the chosen ninja and I'm upset over a nightmare... Go ahead and laugh."

Garmadon didn't say anything, instead choosing to wrap his two right arms around Kai's waist in a hug. Much to his surprise, the younger didn't try to resist it, and leaned into his chest, encouraging Garmadon to wrap his other two arms around him.

"Th-thank you..." Kai said quietly, tilting his head up. His brown eyes glistened in the dim light, and he gave a shaky smile. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

The two of them stared at each other for a long time, and what happened next came as a surprise for both of them. They leaned closer, and their lips soon touched, and Kai slowly shut his eyes, relaxing his tense shoulders.

Garmadon enjoyed the feeling of Kai's warm lips on his, and he moved a hand to rest on the back of his head, combing his fingers through his spiky hair and bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. It wasn't long before Kai slumped in his arms, having fallen asleep. Garmadon separated his lips from Kai's, lowering the sleeping ninja back onto his pillow and pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Looking around to make sure the other ninja were still asleep, Garmadon climbed back down, lying on his mat and smirking up at the ceiling. _That was a side of Kai I certainly didn't expect to see._

~o~o~o~o~

The next morning, Garmadon woke up to see Kai looming over him, arms crossed and brows furrowed. "How can I help you?" Garmadon asked.

"I don't know what's going on, but I had this really weird dream about you last night," he explained. "You were with me on my bed and we were..." He gulped and shuddered before finishing his sentence. "...kissing."

The man raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Oh, really now?"

"Yeah, and it was weird. Stay out of my dreams from now on, okay?" Before Garmadon could say anything else, Kai whipped around and left the bedroom, leaving him standing alone.

Garmadon rolled his blood-red eyes. _I'll never understand that hotheaded boy._

* * *

**So was it all really just a dream? Or was it reality? It's still a mysteryyyyy...!**

**I regret nothing. This pairing was requested, so I wrote it. Whoop whoop. **


	15. In The Starlight (Cole x Seliel)

**Now, quick reminder that Seliel IS NOT an OC. She's a character from the 10th volume of the comic series. Just in case anyone was confused. Here's some Cole/Seliel, as well as a little surprise at the end.**

* * *

Seliel looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, reading the messy handwriting for what was probably the tenth time that day. _Meet me up at the hill just outside the village at 10 o'clock tonight,_ the note read.

She was wary of the message, especially since there was no hint as to who it came from, and had brought her two swords with her, just in case it was a trap. The chance of such a thing was slim, but she couldn't be too sure.

Looking around, she didn't see anyone in sight, just the village below and the trees surrounding her. _Wait, the trees?_ She looked up at the nearest tree, and spotted a dark figure gazing down at her, flashing a wide grin.

"Well, hey there, Seliel." The figure leapt down from the tree, landing in front of her. Seliel smiled when she recognized Cole immediately. "I see you were a little suspicious of my note?"

"Maybe a little," she said. "Of course, your handwriting isn't exactly the greatest thing ever."

Cole scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm trying to improve on that... At least I'm good with drawing!"

Seliel smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "So, your bad handwriting aside, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Cole bit his bottom lip. "Well, I just wanted to say the nindroids have finally been taken care of, so you don't have to worry about them coming to terrorize your village anymore."

"That's great. I'll still be prepared to handle any threats besides them, though. Your team must've worked pretty hard to take them down."

Cole's face fell. "Yeah, that's another thing. You remember Zane, right? The good nindroid?"

Seliel smiled at the memory of the blond. "Yeah, what about him?"

"He's... He sacrificed himself to save us. If there's anyone to thank for getting rid of the nindroids, it's him."

"He's dead?" she gasped. When he nodded slowly, she put a hand on Cole's shoulder, keeping her head down. "I'm so sorry about Zane, Cole. I wish I could say more, but..."

"It's fine," he assured. "But it would mean a lot if you could come to his funeral next week. Cyrus planned something special for it, so..."

"I'd be happy to come. Maybe I didn't know Zane as well as you did, but if it means this much to you if I come, then I'll do it."

"Thanks, Seliel." Cole turned to leave, but then stopped almost immediately. "Oh, right! There was something else I wanted to ask you!"

"And that would be...?"

Cole cleared his throat, a light blush spreading across his face. "Well, you see, I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I really think we have some kind of connection. Er, I mean, I think we could maybe hang out more, and-"

As he continued to babble on, Seliel smiled and stretched up to press her lips against his. She stifled a laugh as his eyes went wide, and his arms fell limp at his sides.

When they separated, Cole continued to stare wide-eyed at her, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for something to say.

"We can meet up here again tomorrow," she suggested. "How does twelve thirty sound?"

"That... That sounds great. I'll see you then!"

Seliel smirked as he turned and left quickly down the hill. _He might be the team leader,_ she thought. _But that doesn't stop him from having a few dorky moments._

* * *

**And I was apparently nominated for the Ice Bucket Challenge that's going around here by ToxicNinjaKitty3399. So here's something for that!**

* * *

Jay looked down from the tree at the brown-haired girl sitting at the base of the trunk, balancing the large bucket holding cold water and ice cubes between his legs. "Hey, Kai, you have the camera ready?"

The brunet nodded, holding it up. "The author's gonna regret refusing to do the Ice Bucket Challenge after this!"

"What about Cole and Nya? Are they ready to distract her?"

"I think so." Kai leaned slightly out of the tree, waving his hand to Nya and Cole who were hiding behind another tree. Nya nodded, turned to Cole to whisper something, and emerged from behind the tree.

"Hey, author!" she called, waving to the brunette. The author looked up from the book she was writing in, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked flatly. "Look, if this is about the Ice Bucket Challenge, I'm not gonna do it, no matter how much you beg me."

Cole smirked. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there."

She shut the book, putting her pen down by her side. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"This is RainbowKandiKorn22, who refuses to tell us her real name, and she's been nominated for the Ice Bucket Challenge!" he yelled. He looked up at the tree. "Now, Jay!"

Jay nodded, tilting the bucket and pouring the ice cold water down onto the author's head. She shrieked, her eyes going wide and her teeth chattering.

Kai and Jay jumped down from the tree, and Kai handed the camera off to Nya. "Looks like our plan worked!" he said, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Oh, yes, your little plan worked out soooo well," the author hissed, still shivering.

Jay chuckled. "I hope you'll forgive us for this. I mean, it's for a good cause, right?"

The author stood up, squeezing the water out of her dripping hair and walking over to the side of her house. Cole ran up to her side. "You also need to nominate someone else for it," he reminded her.

"Of course. How could I forget?" She went to stand by the garden hose. "I know exactly who to nominate. Kai, turn the camera on."

Kai nodded, glancing in confusion at the others, who merely shrugged. When he turned the camera on, the author smiled into the camera sweetly.

"Hey, Fanfiction! I have some extra special guests here. You saw them dump water on my head for the Ice Bucket Challenge, and they reminded me of another important part of it." She grabbed the hose, aiming it at Nya and the other ninja. "I think I'll nominate... All of you."

She grabbed the handle and turned the water on to full blast, spraying them with the cold water.

"Wait, what?!"

"Turn that off, it's freezing!"

"I can't feel my face!"

The author chased them around, spraying each of them with a grin on her face. "Now you know how it feels! Hey, get back here, I'm not done with you yet!"

* * *

**Just making things a little different from everything else showing up. But this is all still for a good cause, so that's good :D**


	16. Under The Mistletoe (Cyrus x Nya)

**Hey, have you ever wanted Christmas in the summer? Well, here, have a Christmas-themed Cyrus/Nya oneshot because why not?**

**Once again, this has a little spoiler in the beginning, so there's that.**

* * *

When PIXAL told everyone that Zane survived, and had made himself a new body and power source, they decided a celebration was in order. With Christmas just around the corner, Cyrus figured it would be a good time to throw both a Christmas party, and a party for Zane.

Cole and Jay, upon remembering the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe, insisted on doing the hanging of the mistletoe, mostly in hopes of one of them kissing Nya and settling the "love triangle" issue once and for all. Unfortunately for them, there were many others she could meet under the mistletoe.

Nya and Cyrus exchanged an awkward glance before looking up. Hanging from the ceiling, lit up by the flickered red and green lights, was a bundle of mistletoe, dangling in between them.

Cyrus cleared his throat. "Well, this is certainly...a surprise. I did not expect to meet anyone under the mistletoe."

"Well, Cole and Jay did go a little overboard with it," she pointed out. "They hung it just about everywhere."

Cyrus chuckled. "I suppose it was a mistake to allow them to be in charge of it." Looking around, he sighed. "So, do we have no choice in whether we kiss or not?"

Nya shook her head. "It's the rule. We have to kiss." She gulped. "I just hope Cole and Jay don't see, otherwise this whole 'who do you choose' thing is gonna get worse before it gets better..."

"We will make it quick," Cyrus whispered. "On the count of three, we kiss, and hopefully neither of them will see."

"You sure this will work?"

"I'm not sure. Let's try it. On the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

Nya leaned down and touched her lips to Cyrus', staying that way for just a few seconds. When they broke away, she smiled. "So...that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Cyrus smiled. "I guess it wasn't. At least it's over with now, right?"

"Yeah, and the good news is Cole and Jay didn't see-"

"Oh come on!" a voice cried. Nya and Cyrus turned in the direction of the voice, and Nya's face fell when she spotted Cole and Jay over by the drink table, mouths gaping. At the same time, however, Nya had a strange feeling neither of them saw the mistletoe.

"So you refuse to go out with either of us, but you choose Cyrus?!" Cole said. "You two have barely known each other for two months!"

"You could've at least told us you liked him instead!" Jay added.

Nya smirked, leaning down to give Cyrus a peck on the cheek. "Well, at least he's not arguing with anyone over me!" she responded.

"Just to be clear, we aren't in a relationship now, are we?" Cyrus asked quietly. "I'm flattered, but I believe I'm a bit old for you, Nya."

"Don't worry," Nya said. "They'll figure out what really happened soon enough."

* * *

**I know I'm too early to be posting Christmas stuff, but the requester for this oneshot gave me a good idea, so you know...**

**Oh, and I'll be bringing back Ninja/Ninja oneshots, so look out for some Greenflame next!**


	17. Bleeding Love (Kai x Lloyd)

**Yoooooo, have some Greenflame. Part of a request from someone who wishes to remain anonymous, in which Lloyd tries to hide something from Kai. Once again, this is after Child's Play. This also contains blood, so there's that.**

* * *

Lloyd pulled his sleeve down, looking warily from side to side to make sure no one noticed. Luckily, the other ninja were too distracted with their own wounds to pay any attention to him.

"That's the last of the Serpentine," Cole said, sheathing his scythe. "Let's head back to the Bounty and get patched up. Good work, everyone."

As they turned back, Kai came over and patted Lloyd on the shoulder. "Looks like all your hard work paid off, Lloyd."

He winced before giving a shaky laugh. "Yeah, it sure did."

"Is everything okay?" Kai asked. "Did you get hurt?"

"What, me? No, of course not, I'm fine!"

The Fire Ninja narrowed his eyes. "Okay... But if you start hurting anywhere, tell me, and we'll get you fixed up, okay?"

"Y-yeah, of course." Lloyd walked ahead, leaving Kai behind, wondering just what was wrong with him.

By the time they got back to the Bounty, Lloyd hurried past Nya, who was helping to heal their wounds, to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He pulled his sleeve back, inspecting the wound. He grimaced when he noticed it looked pretty serious. The gash stretched almost halfway up his arm, and was still bleeding, his sleeve stained from the blood.

He went over to the sink, running the lukewarm water over the wound. He held back a yelp when the wound started to sting, biting his lip as he took a cloth and tried to clean his arm. The water was stained pink as the blood was cleaned from his skin, and Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the wound was, in fact, smaller than he thought.

"Lloyd?" He froze at the sound of Kai's voice. "You in here?"

"Um... Y-yeah?" Lloyd responded, struggling to keep his voice under control. "Don't come in! I'm, uh..." He searched for a good excuse. "I'm indecent!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. He went up to the bathroom door, which was halfway open, yet still concealed Lloyd behind it.

Hearing his footsteps, Lloyd quickly turned the tap off, pulled his sleeve back down, hid his injured arm behind him and leaned on the sink when Kai entered. "Hello," he said as casually as possible.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kai looked up and down curiously. "You've been really tense ever since we got back from fighting the Serpentine."

"I told you, Kai, I'm fine," Lloyd insisted. When he saw Kai's gaze focusing on his hidden arm, he faked a smile. "Really! Look, just go back and check on the guys, okay?"

Kai came closer, putting his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "I just worry about you sometimes, that's all."

"Well, you don't need to." Lloyd stumbled backwards, accidentally pressing his injured arm against the side of sink, causing him to cry out. Kai was at his side in an instant, grabbing his arm and yanking Lloyd's stained sleeve out of the way.

"You said you weren't injured!" Kai quickly left the room, fuming, coming back later with a container of antiseptic and a roll of bandages. He grabbed Lloyd's arm and started swabbing on the antiseptic, ignoring Lloyd's protests that he would be fine. He then wrapped the bandages around Lloyd's wound, pinned it and glared at Lloyd.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Lloyd protested. "It could've been worse, you know."

"Yeah, but it could've gotten infected," he said. "You need to be careful with these kinds of things, Lloyd. You have a huge responsibility as the Green Ninja, remember?"

"It's not hard to forget when you keep reminding me." He stared at his wrapped arm. "Still, thanks for looking out for me, I guess. But you know I can take care of myself, Kai. I don't need you looking out for me all the time."

"I know, but I just..." Kai blushed, folding his arms and looking away. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, and not just because you're the Green Ninja, I just..."

Lloyd smiled, taking Kai's hands into his own. "I think I know what you're trying to say...and I feel the same way, I think."

"Well, we can try and see if we're feeling the same?" Kai suggested with a smirk.

Lloyd and Kai leaned closer, shutting their eyes as their lips met. Kai reached his hands up, caressing the blond's face as their lips twisted until they locked. Lloyd opened his eyes slightly, his red eyes hazed, meeting Kai's loving gaze. It was a while before they separated, Lloyd's chest heaving for air and Kai's heart pounding.

"Well," Kai panted. "I guess we do feel the same about each other." He let his hand fall to Lloyd's arm. "How are you doing?"

"I think I'm feeling better already," Lloyd said, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**I just love this pairing :D**

**Bruiseshipping is next, so look forward to that!**


	18. Lovesick (Zane x Kai)

**Now, I know I said Bruiseshipping would be next...**

**But then Zane/Kai was suggested, and since I love that pairing so much, I decided to do it now. Sorry!**

**Anyway, have a classic "person A gets sick, person B cares for them" oneshot!**

* * *

Cole cracked the bedroom door open, peering in and smiling when his gaze fell to Kai's bed. He tiptoed up to the top bunk, which had several blankets and pillows piled onto it. "Hey, Kai," Cole whispered, peeling back the blankets to reveal a mess of brown hair. "You feeling any better?"

Kai's head turned to face him, one brown eye opening to tiredly glare at him. "Go away," he said, his voice muffled by his pillow. "I don't wanna talk to anyone."

Jay and Zane walked in, coming to stand beside Cole. "So, is Kai still sick?" Jay asked.

"Looks like it." Cole turned to face his teammates. "He's obviously not well enough to help us look for more Fangblades or Lloyd today."

"But we can't leave him on his own, can we? Sensei Wu and Nya are coming with us today."

"True. Someone's gonna have to stay behind in case he needs anything."

Zane smiled. "I would be happy to. I can make soup for him, and bring him medicine when he needs it. Also, if whatever he has is contagious, I am the only one who will not get sick."

Cole and Jay exchanged a glance, and Cole turned back to Kai. "I guess that'll work. What do you think, Kai? You okay with Zane staying with you?"

"I don't care. Just go away and let me sleep." Kai lifted up one of his pillows, throwing it in their direction. It only managed to land two inches from the bed.

"You do not need to worry about a thing," Zane said to Cole and Jay. "He will be fine. Good luck finding the Fangblades."

After some slight hesitation, the two of them left the room, glancing back at Kai's bed with concern. Zane bent down to pick up the thrown pillow and put it back on Kai's bed, patting the Fire Ninja's head.

"I will be back later with some soup for you, Kai. Will that be okay?"

Kai shrugged weakly, turning his head to face the wall. "Whatever. I just want to sleep."

When Zane left, Kai flipped over onto his back, groaning. His fever made it feel like he was on fire, no pun intended, and at the same time his body was shivering endlessly from chills. His head was pounding, and just keeping his eyes open was painful. _If this sickness doesn't end soon, I'm gonna go insane,_ he thought bitterly before shutting his eyes and trying to sleep.

Meanwhile, Zane was walking back to their bedroom, a bowl of hot soup in his hands. Upon seeing Kai had fallen asleep, he smiled and put the soup on the bedside table. Not knowing what else to do, he climbed up to the top bunk, sitting cross-legged at Kai's feet.

Feeling his mattress shift, Kai slowly opened his eyes, jumping a little when he saw Zane. "Ugh... Zane, what are you doing?"

"I was concerned for you," Zane replied. "I am sensing your fever is getting worse. Am I correct?"

Kai lay on his side, shutting his eyes again. "Yeah, but it's fine, nothing I can't-" A bout of harsh coughing cut him off, his shivering becoming more pronounced by it. "... Nothing I can't handle," he wheezed.

Zane watched Kai for a moment longer, then looked down at his hands. An idea came to him then, and he lifted the bottom corner of the thick blanket, laying down beside Kai, their noses almost touching.

"Zane, seriously, what are you doing?" Kai mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"I am going to try something to help you," he explained. With that, he slid his hand under Kai's pyjama shirt, resting his hand between his shoulder blades, his skin hot to the touch.

"I already don't like where this is going," the brunet said, but he didn't pull away. After a while, he got used to the cool feeling of Zane's hand, and realized he was trying to bring his fever down.

Zane brought his other hand up to Kai's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Even now Zane could feel his skin growing cooler. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little better, actually," Kai sighed, giving a tiny smile. He drew himself closer to Zane, their legs tangling beneath the blanket, Kai wrapping his arms around Zane's sides. He opened his brown eyes to meet Zane's silvery-blue gaze. "I think I know another way to bring my fever down."

Zane tilted his head to the side. "How?"

Kai leaned up, touching his nose to Zane's before pressing their lips together. Zane's eyes widened in surprise, but upon seeing how Kai enjoyed the feeling of the blond's cold lips on his, he moved the hand on Kai's shoulder blades up to the back of his head. Kai started kissing him harder, desperate for more of the cooling feeling, but Zane pulled away.

"Do you have feelings for me, Kai?" Zane asked.

"If I say yes...what'll you say?"

He responded by kissing Kai again, this time letting his cold tongue drift over the brunet's lips slightly. When they parted, Kai smiled, pressing his face into the crook of Zane's neck, shutting his eyes.

"Sleep well, Kai," the blond whispered. "I hope you feel better when you wake up."

* * *

**I'd rather call the Zane/Kai ship Oppositeshipping (since apparently SOMEONE started using Steamshipping for an OC ship).**

**Okay, this time I (Pinkie) promise that Bruiseshipping will be next. Seriously, it'll come next!**


	19. Black And Blue (Cole x Jay)

**I think Bruiseshipping is my second favourite pairing, after Oppositeshipping, of course :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jay watched from afar as Nya and Cole talked, clenching his fists at his sides. His anger only grew when he saw them hug before Nya left the room, shutting the door behind her. Cole approached Jay and, upon seeing the redhead's frown, gave a smirk.

"Feeling jealous, Walker?" he taunted. "Look, I think you and I both know Nya's into me now, so you might as well give it up."

"Like I'd be jealous of you, twinkle toes," Jay replied. "I'm still Nya's boyfriend, so I'd say I still have a pretty good shot, unlike you. The only reason she's into you is because of that stupid machine that said you were her so-called perfect match."

"Can you blame it? I've got the looks, the brains, and you have... Well, none of us are perfect, right?"

Jay shoved Cole backwards, causing him to stumble slightly. "You also have a giant ego. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Cole pushed Jay back. "You're just feeling threatened by me, aren't you? You're just afraid Nya's gonna choose me, huh?" The Lightning Ninja's jaw tightened, and he laughed. "Guess I was right."

"Like I'd feel threatened by someone like you!" he shouted. He leapt at Cole, throwing the dark-haired teen to he ground, grabbing fistfuls of his long hair and pulling with all the strength he could muster. "Say it! Say you'll stop hitting on Nya!"

Cole yelped, then thrust his knee into Jay's stomach, shoving him off. "She's not some prize to be won, Jay! Grow up!" As Jay struggled to stand, Cole kicked the teen's legs out from underneath him. He grabbed Jay's throat in one hand and squeezed while he raised his other hand, curled into a fist.

Panicking, Jay's hands rose to Cole's hand, attempting to pry his fingers off. Light blue sparks crackled around Jay's hands and he released a small electrical shock into Cole's arm. Cole instantly let go, but not without punching Jay's jaw. They stayed separated for a moment, Cole shaking out his tingling arm and Jay rubbing his sore jaw, before Jay launched an electrically charged punch at Cole's stomach.

Jay regretted the action as soon as it happened. Cole fell to the ground with a thud, slightly twitching, his eyes squeezed shut. Jay watched him for a moment, hoping he would get up, but nothing happened. It looked like he was still breathing, for which Jay was relieved.

"C-Cole?" he stammered, crouching down at his side. "You still awake?" He shook the Earth Ninja's shoulder roughly. "Come on, get up. We're not supposed to actually hurt each other! Get up!"

Jay slowly stopped shaking Cole, hanging his head. He let his eyes drift over the still body, looking for some sign he would wake up soon. _He is...kinda good looking,_ Jay thought admittedly. _I guess he was right about one thing_. Jay scrunched up his nose. _He'd better get up soon, or there's going to be even more weird thoughts like that._

He jumped when he heard Cole groan beside him, the ninja's green eyes slowly opening. "Ugh... What happened?"

"Cole! You're awake!" Jay exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Cole's shoulders. "Jeez, you scared the crap out of me! I thought I nearly killed you!"

Cole struggled in Jay's embrace, pushing on his shoulders. "You feeling okay? A minute ago you were so focused on fighting and now..."

"Cole, I never wanted to fight you," he blurted out.

He raised a bushy eyebrow. "Wait... Say that again?"

"I...I never wanted to fight you." Jay sat down, crossing his legs. "Nya's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me and with you here, it feels like she'll be taken away from me...and I don't want that to happen."

"Well...to be honest, I never wanted to fight you, either. And I know that probably comes as a huge shock, but... Really, when I found out about that machine, and that Nya might love me, instead, I just felt happy that there was a girl out there who liked me that way. I've never really had that before."

Jay's dark blue eyes widened. He didn't expect to hear Cole say that, and now that he did, he realized that Cole's behaviour lately made a lot of sense. "I don't hate you... I kinda like you, in fact."

"Wait, do you mean you like me as a friend, or you _like_ me?" Cole asked.

"Uh... The last one?"

Cole's dark complexion did nothing to hide his slight blushing. He sat up, taking one of Jay's hands into his own. "That's a bit of a relief to hear, 'cause I think I might feel the same way."

The corner of Jay's mouth turned upward. "Do you...wanna hug or something?"

Cole shrugged, moving his arms to wrap around Jay's waist. "Why not?"

* * *

**I know I made these two seem more awkward than anything, but hey, they've spent so long hating each other, it's not like they're literally going to kiss and make up, right? That would be nice, though... Eh, whaddya do?**


	20. Doesn't Have To Know (Kai x Jay)

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, school just started. Anyway, this is a sequel to the ninth chapter, Drunk In Love, and basically shows what happens the morning after it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai opened his eyes to the sound of the water running for what was probably the fourth time that morning, and the sound of heavy footsteps from the kitchen. Remembering what had happened last night, the brunet groaned.

"Jay, what time is it?" he asked, louder than intended.

Jay waved his hand lazily at him when he entered the room, collapsing onto the couch. "Stop talking so loud, you're making my head hurt even more." He gulped the glass of water down in almost no time at all, putting the now empty glass on the side table.

"So, uh, Jay," Kai said, looking down at his hands. "You wouldn't happen to remember anything from last night, would you?"

Jay tilted his head back. "Hmm... Not really. All I can remember is going to the bar, Cole taking his pants off and running down the street, Zane chasing after him, the cops showing up, and that's about it. Oh, and I guess falling asleep on top of you. Weird." He chuckled. "I nearly puked on you this morning, too, but luckily I woke up and got to the bathroom before that could happen."

Kai shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, good thing..."

Jay raised an eyebrow, poking at the side of Kai's neck. "Where'd you get this?"

"Um... I was born with a neck?"

"No, stupid, I mean the hickey." Kai froze when Jay mentioned it. "What, did you have a girl over or something? Man, I can't believe you didn't tell me! What's she like, huh?"

The Fire Ninja gulped. "W-well, uh..." He didn't know how to tell Jay that it was actually him that did it, so he decided to just drop some hints towards it. "She has...short, reddish-brown hair, and blue eyes, lots of freckles... Um, what else... She's smart, like with engineering and stuff, and uh..."

"How tall is she?"

"Oh, y'know, five foot six, maybe? She's a little taller than me, that's all I really know."

Jay grinned. "Well, she sounds pretty cool. Of course, when you think about it, she could almost pass as a..." His smile slowly disappeared as realization hit him. "...a female version of me." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying I did that?"

"Maybe?" Kai shrugged. "You were _really_ drunk when you came home. It's no wonder you can't remember it."

Jay shook his head in disbelief. "That's impossible. I'm dating Nya. There's no way I'd do something like this, sober or not."

"Then explain how I got this the night after you fell asleep on top of me. While drunk. And I should note I never actually had a girl over."

Jay opened his mouth, about to make a rebuttal, but stopped. What Kai said did make sense, and the more he looked at the bruise on his neck, the more Jay was able to remember last night's events. He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Kai, I didn't mean to. I was drunk, you know? People do weird things when they're drunk."

Kai rested a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll be honest... I didn't really mind it."

He looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it was really weird, but I didn't exactly hate it."

Jay's smile returned. "Thanks, Kai. But I'm still kinda frustrated I can't remember anything about it."

Kai laughed, laying back on the couch, his head on the armrest. "Well, we could do it again."

Jay's blue eyes widened with shock. "What? But we can't... What if Nya finds out? She'll kill me!"

"We could use my 'I had a girl over' excuse again." When Jay continued to look concerned, Kai rolled his eyes. "I won't tell Nya. I promise."

Jay gulped, laying down on top of Kai. "Okay. But if she comes in here and sees this, I'm blaming you." He took a deep breath before touching his lips to the opposite side of Kai's neck, secretly enjoying the noises Kai made when he bit his skin. _Yeah... Nya doesn't have to know..._

* * *

**Haha... Yeah. Stay tuned for whatever pairing comes along next!**


	21. All Together Now

**No specific pairings for this one. Just a bit of bromance between all the ninja, I guess. Yay!**

* * *

"What?!" Cole stomped up to Sensei Wu, who stood in the doorway of the guest room. "What do you mean our mattresses were sent away for cleaning?!"

"I believe you know exactly what I mean," the man stated. "Unless you want bedbugs and other pests sleeping with you, you'll have to share a bed tonight in here."

Jay laughed, coming up to stand next to Cole. "Yeah, okay, but what about Lloyd? He's the Green Ninja, he should at least have his own bed, right? I mean, we could just let Lloyd have the bed and we can sleep on the floor, right?" He paused before continuing. "We have sleeping bags, right?"

"Come on, Sensei, this isn't fair, especially to Lloyd," Kai protested. "Can't you get us to a hotel or something for the night?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the funds for something like that," Sensei Wu replied. "You'll have to make do with what we have, which is one bed. It's times like this when, even if you don't like what you have to do, it must be done anyway for your own good." He turned away. "You'd best get ready for bed now, ninja. Tomorrow will be a long day of training once again."

"Sensei is correct," Zane said. "We must make do with what we have, despite our negative feelings towards it."

Lloyd cleared his throat. "It doesn't really matter, guys. I'm okay as long as we have a bed."

"Yeah, but don't you at least want a bed to yourself?" Jay asked. "Don't you think you'd sleep better that way?"

Lloyd didn't answer. Instead, he walked up to the average-sized bed, lifting the covers and flopping onto his back in the middle of the bed, resting his head against one of the many pillows. "Come in whenever you feel like it, I'm going to get some sleep."

The other four ninja exchanged a glance, before slowly getting into bed next to Lloyd, Zane and Jay on his left, Cole and Kai on his right. It wasn't long before they all started bickering quietly.

"Cole, move your foot!" Kai hissed, shuffling beneath the blankets.

"My foot? Yours is jabbing into my side!" Cole shot back.

"Okay, who's hand is that?" Jay whispered, shifting to the side with a disgusted look on his face.

"I apologize, that would be mine," answered Zane, who turned so his back was facing him.

Lloyd simply stared up at the ceiling, his face blank as his fellow ninja argued over sleeping in the same bed, wondering just how he literally got caught in the middle of this mess. "I don't know about you guys," he finally muttered. "But your fighting is more annoying than sleeping in the same bed."

They stopped moving when Lloyd said that, before they started apologizing profusely, which only made him even more irritated. "Okay, I get it. You're sorry. Now please, can you just let me sleep?" With that, he shut his eyes, his head lolling to the side slightly.

He didn't hear another word from his companions after that, and he relaxed. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ he thought, before eventually drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Lloyd woke up before the others, and before Sensei Wu came in. He sat up slightly, surprised by what he saw. Not only had they managed to get to sleep, they were surprisingly closer to each other than he thought they'd be.

On his right, Kai had his face pressed into Cole's back, and Cole had one arm reaching out for Lloyd, the other on Kai's hip. On his left, Zane had turned back over in his sleep, with his chin resting on the top of Jay's head, and Jay's mouth hung open, a thin line of drool down one side of his jaw.

Lloyd smirked at the sight. _For a bunch of guys who were so against the idea of sleeping in the same bed, they look strangely adorable doing it._

He raised an eyebrow at that thought. _Maybe a little more sleep would do me good,_ he decided, laying back down and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Now, I just want to say I'm really happy with the feedback I've gotten from you guys! This is actually my most popular story now, in terms of both views and reviews, so thanks so much!**


	22. Maybe Someday (Zane x Nya)

**And now for some more Zaya stuff!**

* * *

Nya slouched on the park bench, shutting her eyes. After her breakup with Jay, she began to feel overcome by a wave of depression, not wanting to be around or talk to anyone else. She decided it was better that way. For now, at least.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" a voice asked. Nya looked up, and felt her heart sink when she realized it was just Zane. "I saw you sitting here alone, and I wondered if you wanted some company."

She waved him away. "I'm fine, Zane. Go back to the guys." She felt a twinge of frustration when Zane sat down next to her anyway.

"You can tell me if there is anything wrong, Nya," Zane said, placing a hand on her knee. "I will not tell anyone else."

She gently pushed away his hand. "I said I'm fine, Zane. Besides, don't you have a date with PIXAL today? Don't you want to get ready?"

"I told PIXAL I was going to see you, and she was fine with that," he replied. "I will leave once you tell me what is bothering you."

Nya stared into his silvery-blue gaze, and she frowned. "It's just...I'm a little upset after I broke up with Jay. Our relationship was just fine before I used that stupid Love Tester machine." She sank lower on the bench. "I wish things would just go back to the way they used to be."

Zane lowered himself on the bench so he was at eye level with her. "We cannot change the past," he said, quoting Sensei Wu. "We only have today to worry about. There will be many others to meet, Nya, and there is one out there who is your true perfect match."

She gave a halfhearted smile in his direction. "Thanks, Zane." They were both silent for a while, simply staring into each other's eyes, both seeming to be waiting for something to happen.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, Nya?" Zane asked. "Is there anything else troubling you?"

"Yep, that's about it for now." She shrugged awkwardly, a blush spreading across her face when she realized how close their faces were.

"That is good," Zane said. He leaned in closer, lightly touching his cool lips to Nya's. Unsure of what else to do, Nya kissed back, somewhat enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. He pulled away not long after. "I do not like to see my friends being troubled."

Nya gave a more sincere smile. "It's nice to know you're looking out for me, Zane. Thanks."

He nodded, standing up. "I must go meet with PIXAL. I will see you later, Nya."

She waved after Zane, a blush still present on her face. As he left, she wondered what brought him to kiss her like that. She looked around, wondering if anyone had seen them. At the same time, however, she didn't mind if anyone saw, nor did she mind kissing Zane.

_It was just a little kiss_, she thought. _But it sure didn't feel like those times when Jay and I kissed_. Her smile grew wider. _Maybe it'll happen again someday._

* * *

**I think for now I'm not going to do any oneshots with any pairings involving Nya. It's not that I don't like Nya, I'm just getting a little bored of writing for her. I've written her so many times already XD**

**Stay tuned!**


	23. Newbie (Kai x Seliel)

**Now for some Kai/Seliel! Never thought this pairing would get requested, actually. And again, Seliel is NOT an OC. She is from the comics.**

* * *

Kai watched from afar as the other ninja greeted Seliel warmly in the doorway. After all they'd been through, Sensei Wu had the nerve to add another ninja to the team, one without any elemental powers, at that? Besides, it wasn't like a girl could be ninja, and they already had Nya and technically PIXAL. Did they really need another one?

"Bet you're really enjoying your time here, aren't you?" he muttered when the others left the dojo, leaving him and Seliel behind. He leaned on the wall behind him. "Don't get too comfortable; being a ninja is an important job, and if you screw up even once-"

"Oh, don't get all hot under the collar, Kai," she replied, kicking one of the punching bags. "I think you should just chill out for a little bit and accept that I'm with you guys now." She walked up to him, her blue eyes narrowed. "And also, I was the _Phantom_ Ninja, remember? I think I know what I'm doing."

He snorted. "Please, you don't know the first thing about being a ninja. All you do is throw around your smoke pellets and pretend you're the greatest ninja who ever lived."

"Yeah, says one of the five Rainbows In The Night," she retorted, looking him up and down for emphasis, feeling satisfied upon seeing the indignant look on his face. "I'm surprised you can sneak around in an outfit like _that_, you glorified highlighter."

"Like you even know the meaning of the word 'stealth'!" He pushed himself off the wall, bringing his face closer to hers, brown eyes blazing. "Getting back to what I was saying before, you need to take this seriously."

"Who says I don't?" With that, she spun around, delivering another kick to one of the punching bags, knocking it down from where it hung on the rafters, the chain connecting it rattling to the floor. "Bet you can't do that."

Kai rolled his eyes, running up to one of the training dummies, bringing his arm back and curling his fingers into a fist. When he got close enough, he punched the dummy's head off, sand spilling out of a newly-made hole. "I can do better."

Seliel elbowed him roughly in the stomach. "What a showboat. Can you do something like that against an actual opponent?" She crouched, swinging her leg out and sweeping his legs out from underneath him. The impact of him falling cracked one of the floorboards, a corner of it sticking out. "Like me, perhaps?"

Feeling his anger overtake him, Kai sprung to his feet and ran forward, ready to deliver a punch to her, instead. Seliel grabbed his wrist, throwing his arms out of the way and punching him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, crouching as he fought for breath. The punch knocked the wind out of him, but he wasn't going down without teaching the "wannabe" a lesson.

He charged at her, every muscle in his body tightened, until he tripped on the broken floorboard. Kai lost all his focus, his furious gaze changing to that of surprise as he fell forward. Seliel didn't have time to get out of the way as he took her down with him, the two of them landing on the ground with a combination of a loud thud and a crack from the floorboards.

Seliel opened her eyes shortly after they landed, shaking her head back and forth to clear away the dizziness. Propping herself up on her elbows, she froze when she spotted Kai. His head was lying in the middle of her chest.

"Ugh, what happened?" he said, his voice muffled, his face still down. He lifted his head and stared Seliel in the eye, not moving for a while. He suddenly leapt back, his face turning bright red. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Y-yeah, I'm well aware!" she cut him off.

"Don't tell anyone about this-"

"Ever!"

They quickly stood up, Kai clearing his throat and Seliel turning away from him. "A-anyway, welcome to the team," he stammered. "I think I'm gonna go find the others. Goodbye!" He rushed out the door without another word.

_Something tells me things are going to be_ much _more awkward than I thought they'd be_, Seliel thought.

* * *

**The updating schedule is going to get pretty weird from now on, what with school getting in the way. I'd say expect a new chapter within 2-3 days, possibly more. And I might have to close requests soon, I'm getting so many of them.**

**And we finally broke 100 reviews! Thanks, guys!**


	24. In Hiding (Cole x Lloyd)

**And now for some Cole/Lloyd! This was actually pretty fun to write about :D**

* * *

He thought his unnoticed love for Kai was absolute. He didn't think it would disappear so suddenly, as if it had never existed in the first place. But now that he was here, watching Cole train outside on the deck of the Bounty, watching his muscles ripple with incredible strength, he realized perhaps they were more along the lines of misplaced affections.

Lloyd had always admired Cole. He was strong, both physically and emotionally, had incredible leadership abilities, and always knew what to do in stressful times. He was encouraging, and listened to Lloyd when he was upset over facing his father in the near future.

He stepped out from the entrance, letting the morning sunlight warm him from head to toe. _If anything, he's...perfect_, Lloyd thought, his red eyes glimmering with emotion.

Cole stopped kicking at the training dummy, crouching as he caught his breath. Lloyd walked up quietly behind him. "Uh...hey, Cole."

The Earth Ninja's breath stopped short, and he turned around, his green eyes softening when he saw it was only Lloyd. "Hey, kid. What's up? Did you feel like training early today?" He stood up straighter, stretching his arms. "I don't do it often, and when I do, I end up wondering why I tried it in the first place."

Lloyd laughed. "Well, actually, I just wanted to tell you that I, uh..." He became distracted when he remembered Cole was completely shirtless, and he now had a full view of his well-developed ab muscles. Cole raised a thick eyebrow as Lloyd continued to gawk at him.

"You wanted to...?" Cole urged.

Lloyd's mind raced for a response, biting his lip. "Um... I wanted to ask you if... Oh, right! I wanted to ask you what I should do to get a girl to like me." _Yep, real clever, Lloyd_.

He smirked. "So you wanna get a girl to like you, huh?" He walked over to the railing, looking down at the sea of clouds below them. "Well, I guess that Tomorrow's Tea put you at that age, huh? Well, I'd say you could try to get her something she likes."

"Well, she likes pastries, so should I buy her something?"

"Please! I'm sure if it's something like that, you could impress her even more by baking it yourself!" Before Lloyd could respond, he turned his head towards him. "And don't tell me you can't do something like that, because we all know you're awesome at baking."

Lloyd looked away sheepishly. "You really think so?"

Cole nodded. He reached a hand over to ruffle Lloyd's hair. "I'm gonna go see if the others are up yet. Don't give up on chasing that girl, okay?"

"Right! Oh, and I'll be using the kitchen for a little bit, so don't come in."

Cole pulled his shirt back on. "I'll run it by Zane. Good luck, kid!"

As Cole headed back to their bedroom, Lloyd hurried away to the kitchen, washing his hands and retrieving the necessary cooking utensils, bowls, ingredients, and a cake recipe. "Okay, let's see... One cup of softened butter, and then..."

As Lloyd went to work on the cake, Cole went into the bedroom and peered around at the bunk beds. The others were still fast asleep, and he saw this as an opportunity to finally be able to use the shower first.

He walking into the bathroom, stripping down, turning the shower on and stepping into the quickly-warming water. As he lathered shampoo into his thick hair, he wondered why Lloyd asked him that question on girls. They hadn't been to any place where Lloyd would've had an opportunity to scope out anyone he liked.

_Maybe it was just a cover_, he pondered. _Maybe he's not actually into girls, and he's trying to hide it_. His eyes widened when he stumbled upon another idea. _What if it's one of us he likes? If that's true, I really hope his father doesn't find out..._

After a while, he turned the shower off and took a towel hanging on the rack beside the shower stall, drying himself off and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out into the bedroom, tiptoeing over to his bed to pick up his clothing for the day.

Once he had gotten dressed, he decided he would go to check on Lloyd and ask him about his question earlier that morning. He slid the door open, and his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Lloyd was hunched over the countertop, holding a frosting-covered knife in his hand. In front of him sat what was in Cole's opinion the most beautiful cake in the world, half-covered in white icing.

"C-Cole! I told you I'd be in here for a while!" Lloyd slid the cake behind his back, a heavy blush quickly spreading across his face.

Cole cleared his throat, his mouth nearly watering at the mere memory of the cake. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something this time." He came closer to Lloyd, noticing the blush getting darker. "Is there really a girl out there you like?"

Lloyd looked down. "No," he responded quietly.

"Are you interested in guys?"

"... Just one."

"Who?"

Lloyd looked back up. "Would you be offended if...if I said you?"

The older teen's eyes softened, and he put two fingers under Lloyd's chin, tilting his head up to look at him. "Not at all."

Cole closed the space between them, bringing his hand around to the back of Lloyd's head, pushing him further into the kiss. Lloyd leaned up on his toes, twisting his head until their lips locked. Cole took this chance to nip at Lloyd's lip ever so slightly, eliciting a tiny moan from the blond's mouth. Smirking at his reaction, Cole pulled away, his eyes glazed over with affection.

Lloyd's lips trembled as he smiled back, joy welling up inside him upon seeing that Cole loved him back. He gestured to the cake sitting behind him. "I was actually making this cake for you, you know. It's almost done. Did you want to help me finish it?"

Cole smiled. "Only if we can eat it together after. Because a beautiful thing like that doesn't deserve to be wasted on just one person!"

"You got that right!" Lloyd handed him another knife, feeling his elation go through the roof as they stood shoulder-to-shoulder at the counter, happy for this peaceful moment they had together amidst the fear of what tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

**Remember, kids! I'll take all sorts of yaoi requests, so don't be shy about them! Unless it's Garmadon/Dareth, because for the life of me I still don't understand how that works.**


	25. I'll See You Again (Wusako and Garsako)

**I decided to make a Wusako and Garsako oneshot in one! Yay!**

* * *

Wu wandered through the streets of Jamanakai Village, clutching his teapot in his pale hands. A tea shop had recently opened, and he thought now would be the best time to buy some tea, especially for his older brother. Wu discovered that there was a type of tea that could help to keep the evil in his veins under control, if only by a small amount.

As he started to head back towards the monastery, a hand gently touched his shoulder. He turned around, his jaw dropping slightly. A beautiful young woman, her long brown hair tied back into a braid, emerald eyes glimmering with warmth, now stood in front of him. When she spoke, he felt his heart nearly skip a beat.

"Hello," she said, giving a small smile. "My name is Misako, and I've been travelling Ninjago for a few months now. Would you happen to know a place I can stay?"

"Ah... Y-yes, of course," Wu stammered, combing his fingers through his wispy blond hair nervously. "I was just going to my family's monastery. Would you like to come as well?"

She nodded. "Lead the way." As Wu walked on ahead, she called to him, "You never gave me your name!"

He laughed. "Right! My name is Wu. It's, ah, it's very nice to meet you."

Meanwhile, back at the monastery, Garmadon sat cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom, deep in meditation. Trying to keep the evil running through his blood was difficult enough, but he felt that as he got older the evil was only becoming more potent.

_I sincerely hope Wu comes back with that tea soon_, he thought. _Of course, it is probably only a hoax. There cannot be anything out there to control this evil_. His mind suddenly took a darker turn, mentally hissing about how happy he would be if it didn't work, or if it wasn't real.

His jaw clenched, and he clasped his hands together, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. "I cannot let it win..." he muttered angrily. "I must learn to control it..."

He relaxed at the sound of the doors sliding open, knowing it was only his brother returning, but he tensed up at the sound of a voice that certainly didn't belong to Wu.

"This is truly a magnificent place," the voice remarked. "And you say this belongs entirely to you?"

"Well, it belongs to my brother and I," Wu replied. "Speaking of which, I would recommend you be careful around him. He does not appreciate it when I bring visitors here."

Garmadon's eyes narrowed, and he stood up and walked in the direction of his brother's voice. Upon seeing the woman standing beside him, he asked briskly. "Why have you brought her here, brother?"

"She was in Jamanakai Village and needed a place to stay for the night," Wu explained. "Her name is-"

"You know she can't stay here," Garmadon interrupted. "Not with my...my condition." Before either of them could say another word, he turned away, about to head back his room. "Send her away, Wu."

He slid the door to his room closed, leaving Wu and Misako standing alone in the hallway. The pair exchanged a glance before Misako walked up to the door, her hand hovering over it.

"You mustn't go in," Wu warned. "When my brother gets like this, it takes a while before he calms down."

She turned her head and smiled. "I will be careful, Wu." She cast her eyes down to look at the teapot still in Wu's hands. "Is that for him?" When he nodded, she held out a hand. "I will take it to him. I'll be sure to tell him it was your gift to him."

Wu eyed her with concern before handing the teapot off to her. He realized at that moment there must have been a reason she wanted to talk to his brother. As he pondered on this, Misako slid Garmadon's door open, shutting it behind her.

"I thought I told you to leave," he said, not looking up from the floor where he sat.

"Your brother bought this tea for you," she replied, scanning the room for a cup. She spotted one on a table in the corner of the room and picked it up, pouring some of the steaming beverage into it. She held it out to him, smiling.

Garmadon's blood-red eyes left the floor, and he took the cup from her, muttering a thanks, before lifting the cup to his lips. As soon as he drank it, he felt a calmness he hadn't felt in years sweep over him.

Misako sat down in front of him, crossing her legs. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "You mentioned you had some sort of condition?"

Garmadon sighed. "Yes. Many years ago I was bitten by a snake, and thanks to the venom from it, evil now courses through my veins, and I..." He shook his head, taking another sip of tea. "I apologize, I never asked what your name is."

"My name is Misako," she answered, taking one of his hands into hers. "It is a pleasure to meet you and Wu, the sons of the First Spinjitsu Master himself."

Garmadon stared at her, before his lips shook themselves into a smile. "Misako... That is a beautiful name, indeed."

"And your name is...?"

He gulped. "I gave up my real name long ago... I now go by Garmadon."

~o~o~o~o~

Several years had passed since Garmadon was banished to the Underworld, and Misako was now running back to the monastery where she first met him, hoping to find Wu there. Once she reached the entrance, she knocked on the doors quickly.

"Who is it?" a voice called.

"It's Misako!" she replied. "I need to speak with you!"

She stepped back when the doors creaked open, revealing her old friend from the past. Despite how few years had gone by since she last saw him, he looked almost ancient, with a white beard that stretched down just reaching his chest. Wrinkles had formed on his face, and his grey eyes now glowed with wisdom.

"I have a feeling my family will soon have a long history of quickly-growing beards," he chuckled. "But you still look lovely as ever, Misako."

"Wu, I must tell you something. Before Garmadon was banished, we married and...I became pregnant." When she saw the bewildered, and understandably confused, look on his face, she continued, though with more hesitation. "I am unsure how, but it wasn't until several years after that I finally showed signs of being pregnant. I believe it may be because of the evil in his blood that caused such a long period of pregnancy, but four years ago..."

Wu watched as she reached behind her, picking up the small child that was clinging to her shoulders. The boy looked up at the elderly man, his eyes the same red colour that Garmadon's had been, but his hair the same shade of blond that Wu's once was.

"His name is Lloyd," Misako said. The boy patted at one of Misako's hands with a tinier one, his chubby face turned into a scowl. She looked down at him, smiling. "I would take care of him myself, but I have other matters I must look into. I don't know if I can take care of him. So I was wondering..."

"Misako... I would love to care for my nephew, but I, too, have important matters to deal with. I have been meditating for some time and I fear Garmadon may one day return."

Lloyd looked up. "Who's that?" he asked in a squeaky voice. "Who's Garmadon?"

Misako exchanged a glance with Wu. "He's your father, Lloyd."

"Can I be like him?" Lloyd squirmed in his mother's grasp. "I wanna be like daddy!"

Wu sighed. "I hear... I hear that Darkley's Boarding School is accepting students," he said. "Perhaps we could leave Lloyd there?"

Misako looked down at Lloyd again. "That's the school that raises children to be evil... Would it be wise to send Lloyd there?"

Wu walked up to Lloyd, examining the boy closely. "I don't know about you, Misako... But I don't think he'll grow up to be evil."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Wu wrapped his arms around Misako's shoulders. "He will be fine, Misako. And if something goes wrong...I will care for him."

She leaned into the hug. "Thank you, Wu." She put Lloyd down, letting him take her hand. "If you do see Garmadon again, tell him our son is safe."

Wu smiled. "I would do anything for you, Misako."

As she and Lloyd left, he stared after her longingly. _Be safe, Misako. I hope to see you again someday_.

* * *

**Yeah, this got confusing really quickly, with the whole age thing and how Misako could possibly have had Lloyd, but...**

**Anyway, I'm going to have to close requests for a while, since I've gotten so many. I know, I suck, but on the other hand, the requests I have received up to this point will be done. They will be as follows:**

**Kai/Nya (sibling bonding), Cryptor/Mindroid, Jay/Lloyd, Kai/Lloyd, Lloyd/PIXAL, Zane/Cole, Garmadon/Kai, Pixane, Zane/Lloyd, Cole/Jay, and Zane/Kai.  
**

**If you have any suggestions as to what I should do for them, do not hesitate to say so. **

**Stay tuned!**


	26. Idiot Brother

**And now for some adorable sibling stuff between Kai and Nya. **

* * *

A four-year-old Nya sat on the floor, her legs splayed out in front of her. Her mother and father had gone out shopping, leaving her brother, Kai, in charge of the house. While she loved her brother dearly, he certainly wasn't the responsible type, and always managed to do something to cause trouble for the both of them.

"Nya! Nya!" he called from the other room. "Look! Look what I made!"

She looked up to see her brother holding his yo yo, but her eyes widened when she saw a katana melted to the plastic part.

"Wow! It's so cool!" she exclaimed, standing up. "What is it?"

"I dunno, I was just in the smithing room, and I thought it'd be cool if I tried to combine my yo yo with a katana, and this happened!" he explained. "I think I'm gonna call it...a swingana!"

"That sounds dumb."

"I'll keep working on the name, but just think how it'll work in a real battle!"

Nya looked up, trying to imagine the scenario, and shuddered. "Wouldn't it be kinda dangerous? You'd have to hold it pretty far away from you, right?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, then held the string. "Well, let's just see about that!"

Before Nya could protest, Kai took the yo yo in hand and released the string, quickly bringing it back up. Unfortunately, he brought it up too quickly, and he yelped as the spinning katana's blade edge swung into his face, cutting a trail from the top of his left eyebrow to the top of his cheek.

"Kai!" Nya shrieked, running to his side. The brunet dropped the yo yo, his hands covering his eye as he held back shuddering sobs. "I told you it wasn't a good idea!"

"D-does it look bad?" he squeaked out, taking his hands out of the way. Blood dripped down into his eye, trickling down his face. Tears fell from his eyes, mingling with the blood. "It really hurts..."

Nya took his hand, leading him into the kitchen. Stretching up onto her toes, she took a cloth and ran it under the cool water, pressing it against Kai's face. The cloth quickly turned a pinkish-red as it soaked up the blood.

"What're we gonna tell mommy and daddy?" Nya fretted. "They always said to stay out of the smithing room until we were old enough!"

"They're gonna be so mad..." Kai whimpered. "What if I have to get stitches?" His entire body shook as he cried even more. "I don't wanna get stitches, Nya!"

"Um, gimme a sec..." She stretched up to the counter again, reaching for the bar of soap. She took the cloth away from Kai's face, lathered the soap into it, and started to rub gently at the wounds.

"Ow! Stop it, it hurts!" Kai batted at his younger sister's hands, tears still streaming down his face.

"Kai, what if you get really sick from this? I gotta clean it up better before mommy and daddy come-"

The sound of a man gasping cut Nya off, and she and Kai exchanged a worried glance. Their parents were home.

"Mei, where are the kids?" their father asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"They should be in the house. Why?" Their mother was quiet for a moment, before murmuring a barely audible, "Oh no..."

Kai gulped. "We forgot the swingana outside," he whispered.

The door to the kitchen slid open, and their parents stood in the doorway, both with shocked expressions on their faces as Kai and Nya stared guiltily back at them.

~o~o~o~o~

"So, let me get this straight," Cole said, leaning back on the couch. "The reason Kai has that huge scar, and part of his eyebrow missing, is because he was screwing around with a sword that was melted onto a yo yo?"

Kai shrugged. "I was seven, give me a break."

"Yeah, but you'd think common sense would've proved how stupid of an idea making something like that was," Jay remarked. He looked admiringly at Nya. "Good thing you were there to help him out, huh?"

"Well, that's Kai for you," Nya said with a smirk, nudging the brunet with her elbow. "My big, stupid older brother."

"Hey!" he replied indignantly. "I'm not _that_ stupid! Hell, I'm not stupid at all!"

"Should we bring up the time you burnt off one of your eyebrows and drew it back on with a marker?" Nya laughed. "And you thought none of us would notice!"

"We never speak of that again, sis. Ever."

* * *

**Remember kids: swords are kind of dangerous. You could end up with a scar.**


	27. Safe And Sound (Kai and Jay x Lloyd)

**I decided to combine a Greenwisp and Greenflame request, since they were both pretty similar: Jay/Kai comforting Lloyd during a storm.**

**Oh, by the way, Lloyd's still a kid in this one.**

* * *

Jay leaned against the bedroom window, watching the storm clouds around the Bounty flash with lightning. He always liked thunderstorms, loving how the lightning lit up the sky and how comforting the rain sounded against a rooftop.

The sound of a door shutting suddenly snapped him out of his old memories, and he turned around. He didn't see anyone else, except for Cole and Zane in their own bunks, having fallen asleep earlier, and Kai up in his own, staring up at the ceiling with a frown. Kai had never liked rain, Jay remembered.

"Hey, Kai?" Jay asked. "Did you see anyone come in?"

"Uh, no," he replied. "I've kinda been too focused on trying to sleep through this stupid rain, in case you haven't noticed."

"Well, okay, hothead. It was just a question, jeez."

Jay then heard the rustling of bed sheets, and at first thought it was Cole or Zane, but realized it came from Lloyd's bed. He tiptoed up to Lloyd's bed and pulled the sheets back gently, raising an eyebrow when he saw Lloyd curled up in the fetal position.

"Lloyd?" Jay sat down beside him. "What's wrong? Are you still upset about having to face your father in the future?"

Lloyd shook his head, not looking up. "Yeah, I'm upset about that, too, but that's not it."

At that moment, another flash of lightning and crack of thunder sounded, and Lloyd only curled up tighter, starting to shake a little. Awareness flicked on in Jay's mind.

"Wait... Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Because it's okay if you are."

Lloyd tilted his head up slightly, one red eye staring at him. "Yeah, right. I'm the Green Ninja, wielder of all four elements, including lightning. It's stupid for me to be afraid of storms, admit it."

"Now you're just being hard on yourself. Hey, come on, look." He picked Lloyd up and carried him over to the window. "Look. See that lightning?"

Lloyd looked up through his blond bangs, jumping when he saw another bolt of lightning light up the clouds. "Wh-what about it?" he muttered.

"Don't you think it's kind of pretty?" Jay asked. "The way it lights up everything around it? The way it only lasts for about a second, but it still leaves an impression on you when you see it?"

"Jay, I really don't think you're making anything better," Kai said, climbing down from his bunk and coming to stand beside them. "I think you're only scaring him more by putting him near a window. You know, in front of all this lightning?"

"Okay, now _you_ aren't helping." Jay let Lloyd wrap his arms around his neck, shifting his own arms so Lloyd would be comfortable. "Anyway, that lightning's a lot like you, or like you will be."

This time both Kai and Lloyd turned to give Jay a confused look. "Jay, how does that make sense?" Kai asked.

"Lloyd, you've basically lit up our lives, and soon that light will spread to all of Ninjago. Everyone will see you shine, and you'll leave an impression on everyone who sees you... Just like that lightning."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Yeah. And no one's asking you to overcome your fear of storms. It's okay to be afraid." Jay hugged him close. "But you can't let your fear control you, okay?"

Lloyd nodded, resting his face in the crook of Jay's neck. "I still don't feel that great about the storm, though."

Kai held his arms out, taking Lloyd from Jay's grasp. "You can sleep in my bed with me tonight, okay? How does that sound?"

Before Jay could protest, Lloyd smiled, nodding sleepily. "Okay..."

Kai smirked at Jay, who shook his head disapprovingly before returning to his own bed, and climbing back up to his bunk, first laying Lloyd down on the springy mattress, then laying himself down beside him, pulling the blanket up over them. Lloyd snuggled close to Kai, hiding his face in the Fire Ninja's chest as the thunder outside rolled on.

"It's okay, kid," Kai soothed. "You're safe."

Lloyd looked up at him and smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Aww... Look how cheesy Jay's speech was. I am not ashamed about it, by the way.**

**I want the next one to be a Cryptor/Mindroid oneshot, but I'm still not sure what to do for that one yet :/**


	28. Proud Of You (Cryptor x Mindroid)

**And now for the long-awaited Cryptor/Mindroid oneshot!**

* * *

Cryptor marched down the line of Nindroids to his left, giving each of them a cold, red-eyed glare as he passed. His movements over the past few days had become slower, even occasionally stalling, but he refused to show any weakness in front of the other Nindroids. He was the one in charge, and as such was not allowed to do anything that would give them an opportunity to step in.

"Alright, you glorified toaster ovens," he began, his monotone voice carrying an air of authority somehow. "I do not want any of you ruining this mission for us. Remember what happened last time at the power station?"

He smirked beneath his hood as the Nindroids shuddered, and he continued, "We have gone over this plan multiple times so you do not repeat those mistakes. Now g-g-g-get going!"

Cryptor stopped talking, wondering why he stuttered so badly, and realized the others had noticed as well. His glare hardened and he snapped, "What are you idiots doing?! Did I not order you to get to wo-wo-work?!"

The Nindroids exchanged vaguely amused glances, some even making quiet beeping noises in what was obviously a mocking gesture.

"Get going! Now!" Cryptor snarled. They saluted quickly, hastily marching away from their general, not wanting to face his rather frightening wrath. Cryptor shook his head in disgust as he watched them leave. What kind of troops would mock their own leader?

A higher-pitched beeping sounded, and he looked down to see Mindroid looking up at him in concern. "And just what do you want, hmm?" he asked, folding his arms.

Mindroid pointed to Cryptor's chest, and he tilted his head in curiosity. Cryptor realized that Mindroid was concerned for him. He wondered if that was even possible, for a Nindroid to feel emotions such as concern or even happiness. He admitted he did feel happy at times, but those feelings were normally felt when fighting.

"I am fi-fi-fine, Mindroid," Cryptor assured the smaller Nindroid firmly. "I am in no need for assistance at the mo-mo-moment. Now go catch up to the others!"

Mindroid folded his arms and came closer, motioning for Cryptor to sit down. When he didn't, Mindroid simply went up to him and shoved him to the ground. For a Nindroid of such a small size, he was quite strong.

Cryptor sighed in annoyance, opening his chest panel. "Fine. I'll let you do what you need t-t-to. Just hurry up so we can catch up with the others!"

Mindroid nodded, opening his wrist compartment to bring out a screwdriver, and got to work. Sparks flew from Cryptor's chest, Mindroid leaning away slightly from them. He stopped working for a moment to lean back, and nodded to himself, putting the screwdriver back in its place.

"Now what are you doing?" Cryptor demanded, watching as Mindroid dug through his chest compartment. The shorter Nindroid didn't respond, but soon pulled back, holding up his metal hand. Grasped between his claw-like fingers was what looked like a shard of ice.

Cryptor glared at it. "A shard of ice, hmm? Must be from that infernal Nindroid after our last fight. What was his name again? Zane?" He scoffed. "What a fool, working for the wrong side."

Mindroid nodded in agreement, throwing the shard of ice to the ground and stomping on it repeatedly.

Cryptor shut his chest compartment, stood up, and chuckled half-heartedly, patting Mindroid on the head. "I have taught you so well. I'm proud of you." When Mindroid gave a happy-sounding chirp, Cryptor stabbed a finger in the direction of their next target. "Now get going!"

He nodded, sprinting away as fast as his short legs could carry him. Cryptor folded his arms, watching the small Nindroid with a rare feeling of pride. _Now_ that _is a Nindroid I can count on._

* * *

**Can you tell I rushed on this one? Because I did. I'm sorry for that.**

**Up next is Lloyd/PIXAL!**


	29. Secrets Revealed (Lloyd x PIXAL)

**This is more of an implied Lloyd/PIXAL than anything, but it's there, I promise :D**

* * *

PIXAL sat down on the snowy bench facing the statue of the Titanium Ninja, better known as Zane. She looked down sadly when she remembered him. She hadn't told the other Ninja about how Zane managed to survive, and how he now had his own body. She didn't know how to tell them, or when to tell them, and was now sitting in front of Zane's statue, wondering how to let the others know.

_Perhaps it is better they do not know?_ she wondered. _After all, they are now busy with teaching their students at Wu's Academy. But then, it would only make them feel more guilty about not helping if I don't tell them..._

"Anyone sitting here?" a voice said. PIXAL looked up to see Lloyd standing at the bench, his red eyes showing nothing but concern.

"No. You are free to sit," she replied. Lloyd nodded gratefully, sitting down close beside her. "What is the matter? Shouldn't you be back at Wu's Academy with the others?"

"Yeah, but I just..." he trailed off, looking up at the statue. "Ever since Zane...died...it just hasn't been the same. I've basically had to take over his teaching job, and I can't do it as well as he can."

"I am sure you will do your best, Lloyd. Zane would be happy to see you working your hardest."

The blond shrugged. "I just wish he was back here with us. I mean, we need a Ninja of Ice, right? The guys keep telling me I could be that, since I technically have ice powers, but it just doesn't feel the same..."

"Perhaps he will return one day?" PIXAL suggested, hoping he didn't think she was hinting at anything. "We cannot stop hoping for something like that, correct?"

"But what if he isn't the same?" Lloyd asked. "If we do make him a new body, he's not gonna be the same as before. What if he can't do Spinjitsu, or use his elemental powers?" His eyes widened in horror. "What if he doesn't remember us? What if he doesn't remember you?"

PIXAL stared at him wordlessly, wondering if now would be a good time tell Lloyd that Zane was, in fact, still alive, but decided against it. If Lloyd was truly this distressed, it wouldn't do any good to make him more emotional.

"Hey, PIXAL? Let's say Zane somehow survived the battle against the Overlord... Do you think he'd want to see us again? Do you think he'd forgive us for not saving him?"

PIXAL wrapped her arm around Lloyd's shoulders, patting one comfortingly. "He willingly sacrificed himself to save you and the city. He would not hold any ill will towards any of you. It is not in Zane's program to behave that way."

Lloyd rested his head on PIXAL's shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for bugging you with this. I know you're probably really busy at the tower, trying to clean up everything after the Overlord and the Nindroids took it over."

PIXAL looked down at him, running a hand through his hair comfortingly. At this point, she decided now was probably the best time to tell him the truth. "I do not know about that. We have received some extra help."

He looked up, eyes gleaming with interest. "From who?"

She took a hand in his, locking her green eyes with his red ones. "I will tell you, but you must promise me you will not tell the other Ninja. I do not want them to know yet. Do you promise?"

He nodded, suddenly eager to know. "Who is it?"

PIXAL let herself smile. She was sure she could trust Lloyd. "You see, after the battle with the Overlord, and after Zane's funeral..."

* * *

**I kinda want to write a separate oneshot that happens after this one, with the other ninja finding out Zane's alive. I totally should :D**

**Glaciershipping's up next, whenever that'll be. Stay tuned!**


	30. Dance Lessons (Zane x Cole)

**So after Cole failed miserably at learning anything from Zane's cooking lessons, he decided to teach him how to dance.**

**This was a request from someone who wanted more Glaciershipping! Yay!**

* * *

Cole put the old phonograph's needle on the record, listening to the soft sounds of violin and piano filling the small dance studio of his father's home. After failing to teach Cole how to cook, Zane decided it would be better to learn how to dance from Cole. Luckily, it was their day off, and Cole was given permission to practice in the studio.

A door slid open behind him, and Cole turned around to see Zane standing in the entrance, a polite smile on his face. "Am I too early?" he asked.

Cole smiled. "No, you're just in time. Did my dad let you in?"

"No. I believe he went out for a moment. There was a note on your front door that said to just come in. He must have known I would be coming."

"Yeah. I told him we'd be practising in here." He motioned for Zane to come closer, taking the nindroid's hand in his. "We'll start off easy, okay? Just put your hand on my hip, like this." Cole guided Zane's other hand down his side. Cole reached up to place his own hand on Zane's shoulder. "And I'll put my hand here..."

Zane smiled at how eager his boyfriend was to be teaching him how to dance. He remembered how difficult it was for himself to be cheerful about teaching Cole how to cook, what with his stubbornness.

"Okay, now just follow my lead," Cole murmured. "I'll move this foot forward, and you'll move that one back... Good! Now, do it with the other foot..."

Soon they were both moving in time with the music, and Zane noticed Cole's hips swaying side to side slowly. He made an attempt at copying the movement, but ended up moving his hips a bit too quickly, much to Cole's amusement.

"How am I doing?" Zane asked after a moment.

Cole looked up at him, green eyes gleaming with warmth. "You're doing great. And it kills me to say this, but I like this better than having you teach me how to cook."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I thought it was very enjoyable."

"Zane, we both know I can be a better cook! I just get...distracted is all." In an attempt to bring the subject back to dancing, he looked at the hand holding Zane's. "Now, raise this arm, and let go of my hip, and..." As Zane obeyed, Cole weakened his grip on Zane's hand, removed his hand from his shoulder, and spun in place, his wavy black hair blocking his vision even more than usual.

"I may not think you are the best cook in Ninjago," Zane admitted when Cole returned to his original position, the blond gently gripping his hip again. "But you are an excellent dancer, no matter how much you may try to deny it."

Cole rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You're just trying to flatter me, Frosty. I suck at dancing; all this is just basic stuff."

"Then in that case, I look forward to seeing more advanced dancing," he said. "Because you are doing a wonderful job. I have learned much from you already."

Cole looked away, feeling his face grow hot in embarrassment. "Okay, now move the hand on my hip to my back."

Zane instantly understood what Cole was wanting, and he obeyed, shifting his hand to rest on Cole's upper back and leaned him down towards the floor, their faces getting even closer than they were before. While Cole only grew more flustered, Zane simply grinned as the music from the phonograph faded out, leaving them in silence.

"How was that?" Zane asked.

"G-good," Cole stammered. "Yeah...good."

Zane smirked and leaned down further, pressing his lips against Cole's in a passionate kiss, not caring who would see. Cole opened his mouth slightly, allowing Zane's tongue inside to deepen the kiss. Zane felt Cole shudder at the feeling, opening his eyes to stare into Cole's half-lidded gaze. They pulled away shortly after, and Zane chuckled at the sight of Cole's dazed face.

"Thank you for teaching me how to dance today, Cole," he said, pulling him up. As they stood, their eyes locking, their hands not moving away from each other's, Zane felt truly at peace, as though they weren't in the middle of a war against Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine.

A door shutting snapped them out of their moment. "I'm home! Are you still here, Cole?" Cole's father called.

Zane leaned down to kiss Cole on the forehead again. "Perhaps we can do this again another day?"

Cole smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

**You'll never guess what pairing's coming next.**

**It's Garmadon/Kai! Hooray! More shipping between a villain and protagonist! Still need an idea for it, though ._.**


	31. Set Him Free (Garmadon x Kai)

**Set between "Pirates Vs. Ninja" and "Double Trouble". Kai gets kidnapped by the Serpentine, hooray!**

* * *

"Lord Garmadon, sir!" The man turned at the sound of Acidicus' voice. The Venomari General slithered quickly over to him, the other generals not far behind. "We have brought news!"

"Well, get on with it," he snapped. "As you can well imagine, I am extremely busy coming up with plans to stop the ninja once and for all!"

The generals exchanged a glance. "That is what we came to tell you," Fangtom stated. "We have successfully captured one of the ninja."

Those words caught Garmadon's attention. "Well, where is he? You know how sneaky those ninja can be! He needs to be under surveillance at all times!"

"We're currently keeping him in their former bedroom. We're awaiting your orders on what to do with him, sir," Skalidor explained.

"Show me."

The snakes led him down below the deck, through the long hallway, and to the door of the ninjas' room. Though the darkness made it slightly difficult to see, the dim light of the moon allowed him to just make out the shape of a struggling ninja lying on the floor. Garmadon felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he recognized Kai's spiky hair and familiar red attire.

Two pieces of cloth were tied around his head, one over his eyes and the other over his mouth. His arms had been tied to his sides by a thick rope, and his legs were tied together in a similar manner at his thighs and below his knees. It was almost laughable, seeing the arrogant and headstrong ninja now helpless and struggling to be released.

"We found him outside the dojo your son now trains at," Fangtom informed. "It was not too difficult to capture him."

"Excellent work," Garmadon praised, not taking his eyes off the ninja. "I'll be sure you're rewarded somehow. On a more important subject, I wish for you three to leave me be."

"As you wish, Lord Garmadon," the three generals said in unison, bowing respectfully before making their leave, shutting the door behind them.

Garmadon scowled at the blindfolded ninja, kneeling down and lifting him up by the back of his shirt with ease before throwing him onto the closest bed. He reached behind Kai's head and undid the blindfold.

The dark brown eyes squinted at first, trying to readjust to the dim light, but immediately burned with hatred when they focused on Garmadon's face, which was twisted into a smirk. Kai struggled even harder now, his angry words muffled by the cloth blocking his mouth.

"It appears you have some choice words for me," Garmadon observed, letting a hand touch the Fire Ninja's cheek. Jerking away from the hand, Kai fixed him with a glare before the hand reached behind his head to untie the gag.

"I swear, if I still had my Golden Weapon, I'd kill you," Kai snarled once the cloth fell away. He struggled in the bonds, rolling off the bed in the process. "Now untie me!"

Garmadon backed away, folding his arms across his chest. "After that, why should I? All I'm trying to do is protect my son, after all. How is that so wrong?"

"That's a bunch of crap," Kai spat. "If you want to protect Lloyd, then why are you trying to kill the rest of us? Do you really think he's just gonna come running to you if he finds out you're responsible for our deaths?"

"I never said that was the only reason," he replied with a smirk, bending down to lift Kai off the ground, holding him close. "Perhaps I've taken a liking to you."

"That's sick! You are a sick, pathetic excuse for a human, or whatever it is you are now!" Kai didn't stop squirming until Garmadon's arms held him so tightly he could barely breathe. "I...h-hate you..." he managed to squeak out.

"Oh, come now, Kai," the dark lord murmured, loosening his grip. "I'm not all bad. In fact, I believe I'll let you go just to prove it."

He put the ninja on the ground, untying the ropes around his legs first. As he stretched his cramped legs out, he winced as Garmadon quickly kissed him on the nose before untying his arms. He glared at the smirking dark lord.

"You'd better do a good job of protecting my son," he murmured, running his fingers through the brunet's spiked hair. He took a handful of his hair before roughly tugging Kai's head toward him, eliciting a yelp from him. "Or else."

Kai pulled away from Garmadon's grip, standing up on unsteady legs. "You're seriously letting me go?"

Garmadon simply walked up to the closest window and opened it, gesturing to the ground not too far below them. "Leave when you hear me speaking with the Serpentine." He brushed his fingertips across Kai's cheek before exiting the room, shutting the door.

Kai narrowed his eyes, still feeling a slight tingling where Garmadon's fingers touched. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling. In fact, he got used to the feeling, bringing a hand up to his cheek. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind to focus his hearing on the deck. He shut his eyes, believing it would help him focus more.

"Well?" Garmadon's voice echoed from the deck. "What are you idiots doing standing around like this? Go make sure he doesn't escape!"

Kai took that as his cue and, with one last wistful look at what used to be his bedroom, launched himself out the open window. As soon as his feet met the ground he started sprinting, not daring to slow down or look back.

"Lord Garmadon!" he heard a snake's voice yell. "The ninja escaped!"

* * *

**Looks like I'm getting people to ship this. Whoops.**

**Pixane's up next! You have ideas for that pairing? Send 'em in!**


	32. How Love Feels (Zane x PIXAL)

**Here's some more Pixane!**

* * *

Zane stood as still as he possibly could as Kai, Cole, and Jay fussed over him, tugging at his sleeves and pant legs to smooth out any creases, and occasionally reaching up to straighten his bleach blond hair.

"Am I ready to leave yet?" Zane asked. "I must be going to meet PIXAL soon."

"You're not leaving until we say you're good to go," Kai replied, not meeting his gaze. When the brunet looked up, he groaned. "Zane, I keep telling you, leave one button undone." He undid the top button of Zane's shirt, tugging at the collar to make it appear more natural. "Trust me, girls love it when you do that."

"And you would know this how, exactly?" Cole asked with a smirk. "You've never been in a relationship as far as I can remember. Besides, the last time you tried to flirt with a girl she dumped her drink on you, right?"

Kai frowned. "Well, it was going great at first..." he mumbled.

"Okay, now remember what we went over, Zane," Jay said while running a comb through the nindroid's hair. "How does she look?"

"She looks beautiful," he responded.

"Who pays for dinner?"

"Me."

Jay smiled proudly. "I've taught you well."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Yes, because you know _so much_ about being in a stable relationship."

The redhead glared at him. "Yeah, because it totally wasn't your fault that our relationship isn't going great anymore."

Kai shook his head at them. "This is about Zane, remember?" He turned back to the nindroid, who watched the bickering pair with interest. "Now, listen, just don't act awkward and you'll be just fine, okay?"

"Of course," Zane replied. "I was not planning on behaving in such a way." He stood up when there was a knock on the door. Despite the others' protests that he wasn't ready yet, Zane crossed the room and opened the door.

PIXAL stood in the hallway, wearing her usual attire of a purple dress, holding a small change purse in her hand. "Good evening, Zane," she greeted. "You look very nice."

"I must say the same for you, PIXAL," Zane said with a smile. "You look absolutely beautiful." He turned to face the others. "Thank you for helping me get ready for my date."

"Hey, don't mention it," Jay said, putting a hand on Zane's shoulder. "You two have a good time, okay?"

"But not too much fun," Kai added with a mischievous smirk, yelping when Cole elbowed him in the stomach.

Zane smiled and took PIXAL's hand in his, bringing it up to kiss the back of her hand. "Let us get going, then. Right, PIXAL?"

PIXAL gazed into his eyes adoringly. "Of course." She let Zane lead her down the hallway, staying close to his side all the while. Looking down at their joined hands, she felt a strange sense of warmth enveloping her.

_Perhaps this is what Cyrus meant when he explained how love feels for humans?_ Looking back up at her boyfriend's face, she felt the warmth again, and she smiled at how comforting it felt. _This is certainly what he meant_.

* * *

**Next up is Zane/Lloyd! You can send in suggestions for that ship, but I'd like to combine one of those requests with another request asking for something to do with Popsicles for the same ship. So, yeah.**


	33. Popsicles (Zane x Lloyd)

**Now for a little Zane/Lloyd!**

* * *

Lloyd flopped down on the hard floor face-first, his legs up in the air, giving a groan of annoyance. Zane, who was standing nearby, cast his greyish-blue gaze to the blond boy. "Lloyd, if you are tired, I would advise you go to your bed to sleep," he said. "The floor is not a comfortable place for resting."

"I'm not tired, Zane," Lloyd grumbled, lifting his face off the wooden floor. "I'm hot."

Zane smiled. Being around the others had given him a chance to understand the meanings of several slang words. "I must agree, Lloyd. You are quite attractive."

Lloyd blushed. "No, that's not what a meant! I mean it's really hot in here and we need to fix the air conditioning." He stood up, dusting off his t-shirt and shorts and wiping the sweat off his forehead. "It's October, it shouldn't be this hot!"

"Yes. It is highly unusual for the temperature to be this high. I will speak with Dareth when he returns from errands about fixing the air conditioning."

"Errands," Lloyd snorted. "Yeah, right. He's probably just out buying more fake trophies." An idea suddenly made its way into his mind. "Wait, I just remembered!" He dashed out of the tiny room and to the similarly-sized kitchen.

Zane raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand," he called. "What did you remember?" He grew even more confused when Lloyd ran back in, holding something in a white wrapper.

"I got Popsicles the other day," he said, pulling the wrapper off to reveal the bright blue frozen treat.

"A Popsicle?" Zane tilted his head. "I do not believe I have ever had one before. What are they, exactly?"

Lloyd's eyes widened as he took in what Zane said. "You've never had a Popsicle before? Where have you been all your life?" He raised a hand to indicate he didn't want Zane to answer the question. "A Popsicle is basically just frozen juice on a stick. They come in a bunch of flavours and colours, and they taste really good!" He held out the Popsicle to Zane. "Here, try it."

Zane took the Popsicle out of Lloyd's hand, raising an eyebrow. He tentatively stuck out his tongue and gave it a tiny lick. "It just tastes like frozen fruit juice," he said.

"Exactly! Did you like it?"

"I suppose, but I don't see the point in having something like that when you can just pour some juice into a glass and put an ice cube or two in it. It seems...impractical."

Lloyd snorted. "Oh, come on, Zane. Popsicles are way better than just juice in a glass. It's more creative, you know?" He went to lick the Popsicle again, but when he tried to pull away, he found that his tongue had gotten stuck on it.

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Zane asked. "Do you need me to call someone?"

"I'm fine," Lloyd said, his tongue still stuck on the Popsicle. He tried to yank it away from his tongue, but winced at the futile effort. "Well, thith thuckth."

Zane took a hold of the stick. "Here, let me try." He gave the Popsicle a quick tug, and pulled again when the first time failed. It came off of Lloyd's tongue easily on the second pull, and the effort had caused Lloyd to fall backwards onto the floor, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

"Thankth, Zane," he groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Lookth like my tongue'th gonna be numb for a while, though."

Zane smiled, ruffling the younger one's hair. "You're welcome, Lloyd. And I'm sure Kai could do something to help your tongue go back to normal."

Lloyd's red eyes narrowed. He didn't exactly feel like explaining to Zane how strange that just sounded to him. _Besides_, he thought. _In this heat, I'm sure I could just stand out in the sun for a while and my tongue would be back to normal_.

* * *

**Not the best oneshot in this series... Shame on me, I can do better. I hope I did Lloyd's dialogue well enough. **

**Up next is Cole/Jay, better known as Bruiseshipping!**


	34. Alone Together (Cole x Jay)

**Yay, Bruiseshipping! :D**

**Takes place after the battle against the Golden Master.**

* * *

Cole stood outside the door to Jay's apartment, arms folded, foot tapping against the carpeted floor impatiently. "Jay, hurry up!" he called. "At this rate we're gonna be late for the movie, and I know it's the one you've been wanting to see for weeks!"

Cole and Jay started dating after the issues with Nya and the Love Tester were resolved, thinking they could pull it off. They were going on their first date today, and already Cole was under the impression it wasn't going to work out. Despite this, he still had hopes the date would turn out better when they left.

"Give me a second!" Jay yelled back from inside. "I can't find my stupid wallet!"

"It doesn't matter, Jay. I've already paid for our tickets. If you want me to, I'll pay for snacks when we get to the theatre."

He heard an annoyed groan from Jay, who soon opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Cole looked his boyfriend up and down, liking that Jay was dressed in his regular attire of a blue jacket over a white v-neck and a pair of blue jeans, rather than something overly fancy. He noticed from the way Jay awkwardly rubbed his forearms and looked down at the ground that the redhead was a bit nervous.

"Hey, come on, what's wrong?" Cole asked, nudging Jay to get his attention. "You're going out with one of the greatest guys in Ninjago. Why do you look so nervous?"

"Well first off, I still think you're a little self-centred if you really think _you're_ the best guy around," he replied with a half-hearted chuckle. "But I guess I just feel a little awkward dating someone I used to fight with all the time."

"I think you'll get used to it. I know I have." He held out his hand for Jay to take it, trying to ignore how he hesitated before taking Cole's hand. Cole gave Jay's hand a comforting squeeze. "We'll have a good time, I promise."

When the couple stepped outside, Jay loosened his grip on Cole's hand, looking away from him. Cole frowned at this, letting go of Jay's hand and allowing him to just walk at his side. _He could've just told me he wasn't comfortable holding hands in public just yet._

"Um, it looks like the construction crews are working on getting things back to normal," Cole said in an attempt to break the awkward silence. All around them workers in bright orange uniforms barked commands at one another. Put a steel beam here, drill over there, bring something somewhere else. The battle against the Golden Master made quite a bit of damage, but he was sure it was nothing the workers couldn't fix.

"Hmm?" Jay looked up, blue eyes almost giving the impression that he'd just woken up. "Oh, yeah, sure does." He was silent after that, and Cole sighed, opting out on engaging in a conversation until Jay was ready to talk.

The couple walked through the theatre doors, walking over to the concession stand. Even when Cole asked Jay if he wanted a drink the redhead didn't look at him, and just shook his head absentmindedly. At this point he wondered if he'd insulted Jay in some way, or if there was just something on his mind. Whatever it could be was anyone's guess, but Cole still couldn't help but worry for him.

The previews were just starting when they took their seats. Looking over to his side, Cole saw that Jay was completely focused on the screen, as though trying to ignore him. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand comfortingly on Jay's knee. It had the opposite effect of what he wanted. Instead of just relaxing, Jay completely tensed up, bringing his leg up to rest on top of the other one. He gave a sigh of defeat and brought his hand back, resting it in his lap.

By the time the actual movie started, Jay was no longer tense, laughing at the parts meant to be funny, going "aww" at the cheesier parts, generally acting as though he was never tense, unfocused, or behaving oddly in the first place. Cole grinned, hoping this meant Jay was comfortable being with him now.

When the movie was over, and they returned to the apartment complex, Cole followed Jay into his apartment, shutting the door behind them. As Jay took his jacket off and hung it over the couch, Cole leaned against the pale grey wall and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what was all that back there?" he demanded.

Jay sat down on the couch, looking at him through innocent blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You completely ignored me the whole time, Jay," he replied. "I don't mean that I wanted attention, but you acted like I didn't even exist!"

"Well, like I said, I don't know if I feel comfortable dating someone I've been fighting with for the past couple months!" Jay snapped. "Not to mention..." He trailed off, his lips slowly turning into a frown, the light fading from his eyes. "... I just don't feel that comfortable acting all romantic in public yet."

Cole came over to sit beside Jay, resting his hand on the redhead's thigh. "So what you're saying is...you're embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No! No, no no," he quickly answered. "I like being with you, Cole! Really! But like this. I like being with you in private, where there's no one around to stare at us, no one to ask whether we're dating because someone dared us. It just... It just feels better like this, you know?"

"People have asked if we're dating because someone dared us to?"

"Not the point, Cole. I just feel more comfortable being alone with you. Like, really alone. It feels like we connect more this way."

Cole smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist, bringing him closer. "You could've just told me that up front, you know." He let his hand rub up and down Jay's side slowly. From the way he sighed and shut his eyes, Cole guessed Jay was enjoying this a lot. "I like being alone with you, too."

With that, he leaned closer to connect his lips to Jay's, pushing him back against the couch slightly. Jay's face flushed red, the freckles dotting his face practically disappearing, and parted his lips to allow Cole's tongue into his mouth. Cole brought a hand up to the back of Jay's head, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss, causing Jay to moan into his mouth. They stayed like this for a long while, feeling as though time had stopped just for them. They eventually parted for breath, Cole enjoying the dazed look on his boyfriend's face somewhat, leaning in again to kiss his forehead.

"Maybe we'll just have our next date here," Cole suggested. "Think that'd be better?"

Jay smiled shakily, bringing his arms up to loop around Cole's neck. "That'd be great," he said.

* * *

**Up next is Oppositeshipping (Zane/Kai)! Look forward to it!**


	35. Fire And Ice (Zane x Kai)

**Oppositeshipping, yay! I love this ship so much :D**

* * *

Kai leaned against the window, watching as tiny snowflakes drifted down slowly from the pale grey sky, his breath fogging up the glass. Everything was peaceful after Lloyd defeated the Overlord, and now he and Zane lived together in their own house just outside the city. The house wasn't very big, but it was comfortable enough for them both.

A pair of arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to the one behind him. Kai smiled and tilted his head back to look Zane in the eyes. "Hey."

"It is a lovely day, isn't it?" Zane observed, resting his chin on top of Kai's head. "Even more so now that Ninjago is safe once again."

Kai shrugged. "I dunno. Winter's never really been my favourite month. I always kinda liked summer more. Snow and I just don't mix." He shuddered when Zane's cold lips met with his forehead.

"And yet, you can tolerate me," Zane pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're _ice_. There's a difference," he playfully argued.

The blond chuckled and lifted Kai into the air, ignoring his protests. Zane carried him to the doorway. "Then perhaps we can acquaint you with snow." He picked up Kai's boots and, taking a hold of one flailing leg at a time, put them on for him.

Kai scowled at him as he went to grab his coat. "Zane, you can be a real jerk sometimes."

Zane merely chuckled, wrapping a white scarf loosely around Kai's neck. "We will just go for a walk through Ninjago City, Kai. Nothing more." He put on his own boots and coat and opened the door, letting in an icy cold gust of wind.

Kai shivered, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets and backing away from the door. Zane looped his arm around Kai's and led him outside, shutting the door behind them. Giving Kai a quick kiss on the nose, they started their way towards the city, the freshly fallen snow crunching beneath their feet.

The snow continued to fall around them, now in thicker and more numerous flakes than before. Zane watched as the snowflakes stuck to Kai's spiky brown hair, giving him a rather beautiful appearance. Kai wasn't happy with this, knowing the snow in his hair would melt quickly and seep down to his clothes, chilling him even more to the bone.

He noticed that Zane veered away from the path leading to the city when he wasn't paying attention. He raised an eyebrow when he saw they were walking toward a fenced-off area. "Um, Zane? This isn't the way to Ninjago City..."

"Yes, I know. I wanted you to be surprised when I showed you where we were going."

He walked up to the wooden fence, pulling back on one of the panels. Kai peered inside, and his jaw dropped. Sprawling across the area surrounded by the wooden fence was a thick sheet of smooth ice, glittering in the pale afternoon light filtering through the snow clouds.

"What is this?" Kai asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "Like, an ice rink or something?"

Zane nodded, taking one of Kai's hands in his. "I used my elemental sword to create it when winter started." He looked down at Kai, smiling. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah! It's amazing, Zane. But... I've never been ice skating before."

"We are not going skating. We will just be sliding on the ice with our boots. Like so." He took Kai's other hand and pulled him onto the ice, sliding backwards as Kai struggled to keep his balance.

"Uh, Zane, I'd really rather we just- Ah!" He suddenly lurched forward, falling face-first into Zane's sturdy chest, arms wrapped tightly around the blond's waist. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling literally frozen in his position.

"Do not worry, Kai," Zane murmured, stroking Kai's hair gently. "I will not let you go." He helped Kai steady himself, gripping his hands firmly as he slid backwards slowly.

Kai's legs shook, and he occasionally stumbled on the ice. He got the hang of it, though, and soon he and Zane were gliding around on the ice rink, smiles upon their face as they tried to be graceful.

"Maybe one day we'll come down here with actual skates," Kai suggested. "Sure beats just sliding around in my boots."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you like the snow now?"

"Maybe." Kai slid over to the wooden door, his entire body wracked with shivers. "But now I'm just cold, and it's getting late, so it'll only get colder. My legs'll probably freeze before we make it home."

He was taken by surprise when Zane picked him up, carrying him back the way they came. "Then I will be your legs."

"Wow. Way to make things not sappy, Zane," he said sarcastically, but snuggling close to the nindroid anyway. "But thanks for taking me out to that ice rink today. I had fun."

"You did?" Zane asked.

Kai looked up at him with a grin. "Yeah. I'm still not very fond of winter, or snow, for that matter. But I had a good time with you today."

"I am glad," Zane said. "I do not know what I would do if you got upset."

When they reached the front door of the house, Zane removed one arm from the brunet briefly to open the door, nudging it shut behind them when they were inside. He kicked his boots off before going into the small living room, taking off his coat after sitting Kai down on the couch. As Kai copied his actions, Zane sat down beside him, wrapping a blanket around them both.

"So, with the exception of the cold and snow," Zane murmured. "How do you feel about winter now?"

Kai appeared thoughtful for a moment. He rested his head on Zane's shoulder. "Well, winter's cold and there's a lot of snow, which means the snowploughs are out really early in the morning..." He smiled, cuddling closer to Zane's side. "But it also means we get to do this more often. So I guess it's alright."

Zane wrapped his arm around Kai's waist. "Yes. I, too, enjoy the time we get to spend together."

The couple continued like this, eventually falling asleep on the couch. The snow continued to fall gently outside, no noises from neighbours or cars to interrupt their moment of peace. It was as though the world fell quiet just for them.

* * *

**Okay, so I have some good news, and I have some bad news.**

**Bad news first: this is the last oneshot. Yes, I know, this is very sad. But I have a lot of schoolwork that needs to be done, and writing all this is a little distracting. So, yes, this is the last chapter. Oneshots Through The Heart is now over.**

**Good news: I never said I wouldn't make a sequel oneshot collection. For one thing, I don't want this specific series to go on forever, so a sequel must be made. Also, schoolwork overloads don't last forever. So, I will return, but not yet.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and requested! You guys are all so awesome, and I'm so happy to be writing fanfics for such a nice fandom. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
